


The Assassin and The Queen

by TheGuardianDragon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is the queen, Alternative Universe- Assassins, Andrew ain’t innocent either, Andrew will kind of be a dick in this, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Read, Diana Cavendish is an assassin, F/F, Infidelity: Kind of, Mentions of Violence, Old Friends turn into Lovers, Old childhood friends who need to talk about their feelings, Slow Burn, They are 25, eventually fluff, i mean Akko was forced into this loveless marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianDragon/pseuds/TheGuardianDragon
Summary: Diana Cavendish is an assassin for the Luna Nova guild. She has waited years for revenge against the family that killed hers. Now, she has been hired to act as a bodyguard for the now pregnant queen and guard her till she gives her birth all while being close to a member of her mother’s killer. However, another part of the job is that if it is a girl, Diana is meant to kill the queen. Diana must have patience if she is have her revenge. During those nine months, Diana learns many things and eventually learns to love again. She will soon be torn on whether to complete the task or protect the woman she loves.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	1. The Beginning

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Smoke and fire filled her lungs as she jumped over a log. Ash stuck to her tear stained face as she remembered the events that just occurred. Her family was dead. Murdered by a family that she thought was once close to hers. She would never see her friend again. She could hear hooves hitting the ground as she trudged through the forest. She couldn’t get the image of finding her mother’s body as well as her aunt’s and cousins’s out of her head. Dead. All of them are gone forever. She was all alone. A servant had packed her up and attempted to help her escape but they were now dead as well.  
“I know she’s here! She couldn’t have gone far.”  
“I won’t worry about her. She’s a child and has no weapons. She won’t survive in this forest at night. Too many creatures, like wolves and bears. They will do the work for us.”  
“Boss said that all the Cavendishs need to be killed. I just want to make sure the job is finished.”  
They were close. She held her breath as she could hear the snorting of the horse close to her hiding spot behind the tree. She buried her face into her teddy bear as the snorting and hooves got closer. She heard the sound of a blade being pulled out of its sheath. Soon, there was nothing but silence. No birds or leaves crunching. She opened her eyes to peer behind the tree and see the two men following her dead on the forest floor. A woman with lilac hair stood over their bodies. She wiped the blood off her sword on their capes.  
“Come on out Diana. I know you are there. Let’s go.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m a friend. I am here to save you.”

* * *

Diana steered the horse down the familiar brick road back home. She could hear the jiggling of the gold coins in her pouch. Diana wasn’t a vain person, but hearing the sounds of coins signaled that she had completed a job well done and brought honor to her guild. Ever since her family had been killed when she was ten, she had been taken in by the famous Luna Nova assassins and raised by them. She had them to thank for her training and for saving her life. She entered the gates that lead into what has been her home for the last fifteen years. Now at twenty-five, she was considered the best of the Luna Nova assassins. The Dragon is what they called her, for her wisdom and strength. They also called her that based on the ring they had found her with.  
“Come on Beatrix. Let’s go home and get some food. You even earned yourself some carrots.”  
Diana led her horse through the crowd, weaving through them. One sound caught her attention. She soon came up to a small makeshift stage with a single performer on it. She wore a big witch's hat and a purple cape as someone played an instrument off to the side.  
“Welcome to the world of magic!”  
The performer waved her cape and a box appeared on the stage. Diana smiled as the crowd cheered and clapped. She hadn’t seen a magic show since Shiny Chariot came to her home as a birthday present from the Kagaris.

_“Welcome to the world of magic!,” The magician stood before two girls as they clapped. “Thank you. Thank you. You are too kind.”  
“Chariot, can you do another trick? It’s my best friend’s birthday,” A small girl with short brown hair sat next to Diana. Diana giggled when the magician performed another trick, this time it was making a bird appear from her hat. Chariot soon left, and the brunette quickly pounded on the birthday girl.  
“What did you think Diana? Wasn’t Shiny Chariot amazing?” “She was Akko. Thank you.”  
“Anything for my best friend!”  
Akko threw her arms around Diana in a hug as they giggled._

Diana felt her jaw clench as she thought of her past. Atsuko Kagari was her best friend back then. They were inseparable and spent every minute with each other when their families met. Diana had even married her in a pretend world when she heard the news that Akko was going to marry Andrew. She thought it would prevent her from marrying him. That changed when the older Kagaris murdered her family. She spent years imagining revenge against the family, and even participated in the assassination of several prominent members of the family. She watched the performer for a bit before the show was concluded. The performer held out a hat towards the crowd.  
“Every piece of gold helps the orphans,” The performer shouted out.  
Diana walked by and dropped a few gold coins into the hat. The performer thanked her as she continued on her way.  
The Luna Nova guild lay close to the castle with a large area for the horses. Diana handed her saddle off to the stable boy and watched Beatrix join the others. She opened the wooden door to watch her adopted family inside. A grizzled man was wrestling a big pink haired woman. They were cheered on by several other members.  
“Come on Arcas. You can’t let Jazzy beat you. If you did, I’d say you have gotten old!”  
“Amanda, shut your mouth! I’ll show you who’s an old man.”  
“I would have to agree with O’Neill for once.”  
All heads turned to Diana. Jasminka took the moment to slam his hand onto the table.  
“Ha. Old man. We can’t call him the Bear anymore. He’s just the old man now.”

“That’s it Amanda. I’ll show you who’s old,” Arcas got up to tackle Amanda.  
“Arcas, calm down. The last time you two fought, you destroyed three tables,” A woman with red hair tied in a ponytail came out. Arcas looked like a small child getting reprimanded by a parent.  
“Sorry Hannah.”  
Diana chuckled before making her way to the office. She found Samatha Babcock working the books. “Hello Diana. How was the job?”  
“Easy, as always. Here’s the portion of the commission.”  
Diana placed five pieces of gold onto the table. Samatha scooped them up and set them into the chest next to her. Diana walked out to see that the group had settled up around the room. A purple haired woman sat in the back, various plants and vial contents were being thrown into a caldron. The fiery redhead had taken her place next to Hannah, unabashedly flirting with her. The old man sat by himself, nursing a mug of mead. Diana decided to join him.  
“Looks like you got beat bad there Bear.”  
“Only cause you stood there and insulted me. I thought we were friends, Dia.” He feigned a broken heart. She slapped his muscular arm.  
“Only cause you have done the same to me.”  
Arcas was a tall, muscular man with short spiked white hair and white stubble. The most notable feature was the cross-like scar that started on the bridge of his nose and the points ended under his eyes and on the tip of his nose to his forehead. He let loose a loud belly laugh.  
“Come. Eat and drink with your old buddy and tell me how everything went.”  
The room was rambunctious till they all heard loud horns outside their door. Every assassins’ hands went straight to their daggers. The door opened, only for King Andrew Hanbridge and two of his guards to walk in.  
“I am here to speak to Finnelan,” He commanded.  
Anne Finnelan, the master of the Luna Nova assassins, came out from behind the counter.  
“What do we owe the pleasure of your visit, my majesty?”  
“Let us go somewhere private, and ask to have your best assassin join us,” Andrew paused as he said the word assassin. Diana got up and followed the two to the back room.  
“So, how may we be of service to you, your majesty?”   
“I have come to hire one of your assassins. Preferably, the assassin known as the Dragon.”   
“What job would you like her to complete?”  
Diana stood off to the side, watching as Anne sat down in her chair. The king sat down as well.  
“I wish to hire her as a bodyguard. For my wife.” That caught Diana’s attention.  
“We are a guild of assassins. Not bodyguards.”  
“Then that makes you the perfect candidate for the job. I want a bodyguard to protect my wife and our unborn child from..unsavory attempts on her life for the entire nine months. I also have a second task for the job. My wife has given me a girl. For my kingdom to continue, I need a male heir. If this next child is not a male heir, then the assassin here will kill her. I only need her alive till the baby is born. This job does come with a hefty amount of gold and I will provide a free board.”  
King Andrew threw two large bags of gold coins onto the table. Diana knew Samatha probably could smell the gold from the treasure room.  
“What about your children? We have a rule on that.”  
“‘tis of no matter for me. Take them and raise them as assassins for all I care.”  
“When would you like her to start?”  
“Immediately.”  
He left as promptly as he had arrived. Diana stood there for a bit before sighing. She was going to have to face an old childhood friend. One she hadn’t seen in over fifteen years.

  
_“Hey Akko?” Diana asked her friend one day.  
“Yeah Diana?”  
“I hear you are going to be married to Andrew when you get of age.”  
“Yes, my parents had it set up the day I was born.”  
“You can’t marry him,” Diana stomped her foot.  
“Why not?”  
“Because we are best friends. I will not lose my friend. I say we get married. I don’t care what my parents say. If we marry, it will prevent you from marrying him.”  
“Diana,” Akko was silent before breaking into a huge smile. “Let’s do it.”  
They had a mock ceremony with Akko’s stuffed animals as their witnesses and Diana’s bear as their priest. They giggled as Diana pretended to speak as the bear. Diana gave her friend a ring her mother had given to her while Akko gave her hers.  
“Keep this ring. I want you to have it.”_

  
The wedding between Andrew Hanbridge and Atsuko Kagari was a huge political affair, a major bridge for both the Hanbridge and the Kagari families . They had been married for four years and were now expecting another child. The first one was a girl. Diana didn’t care though. She was finally close to her goal after so many years. She wondered if Akko knew about the assassination plotted against her parents’s life and wondered if Akko would even recognize her. Diana actually pondered what her old friend looked like now. The queen was usually confined to the castle, rarely coming out and no one had really seen her. Many speak of her being gorgeous. Diana laughed. There was no way that the goofy, clumsy Akko could grow out of that. Diana stared at the ring, bearing the symbol of a dragon in the center, in her hand. Despite the ties to the family that killed hers, it was still a sentimental object that she couldn’t get rid of. A memory of an old friend. She stuffed it in her pocket as she waited for the king and queen. She could hear them arguing in the other room. Diana kept to the shadows with her hood up, obscuring her face.  
“Andrew, I don’t need a bodyguard.”  
“Sorry Atsuko. I wasn’t asking for your permission. You have had too many attempts made on your life. We can’t risk any more. Your life is important.” Diana clenched her jaw. Akko hated being called Atsuko unless it was by her parents.  
“My life is only important because of the baby.”   
“Atsuko, do not argue with me. I have hired a bodyguard. They will stay with you in your room and protect you until the baby arrives.”  
“Right. Then what happens after that.”  
“Atsuko.”  
Andrew stormed off, the door swinging open. Diana took that as her cue to move. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She stopped when she spotted Akko. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips to moisture them. Akko was a goofy child with a short bob of brown hair that she had cut to defy her mother’s wishes. Now, she had long brown hair that cascaded down her back and her baby fat was gone, replaced with an angular face with bangs that were passed to the right side of her forehead. The graceless duckling had turned into a beautiful swan. Bright ruby eyes landed on her.  
“You must be the bodyguard Andrew mentioned. Listen, I don’t care what my husband says. I don’t need protection.”  
Diana removed her hood, letting her platinum-teal hair fall out its bun. She could hear Akko gasp.  
“Diana, is that you? I thought you were dead.”  
Diana could feel the anger rising in her. She was looking at a member of the family that murdered hers in cold blood. How easy it would be to wrap her fingers around Akko’s neck and watch the light leave her eyes. She stopped when she spotted a little girl hugging Akko’s leg. She was a carbon copy of Akko, right down to the bright red eyes. She was so stunned by the small child that she failed to notice that Akko moved and was slightly touching her face. She snapped her head to look at Akko. The brunette had cupped her face with both hands, almost as if to make sure Diana was actually before her. A thumb brushed against the large scar on her right cheek. Her lover loved to do that.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making sure you are actually here with me. Mom and dad told me you were dead. I thought I lost my best friend. How? Why are you here after all these years? Diana, I thought I had lost you forever.”  
Akko hugged her and proceeded to rub her face into the crock Of Diana’s neck as she cried. Diana shook as anger bubbled up in her chest. Akko was playing innocent and was crying crocodile tears. She knew what happened to her family. Diana pushed her away from her body.  
“I am not here to befriend you again, Atsuko. Don’t think it will be like the old days where we had sleepovers and played pretend. This is the real world and I am your bodyguard. Not your friend. I’m only here for a job and payment.”  
Diana walked away as Akko could only stand there in shock.

* * *

“Lotte, I don’t know what happened to her. She’s not the Diana that I knew. I was told she had been killed by an assassin guild along with her whole family but now she’s here, alive but so, so different.” Akko was pacing back and forth with her daughter in her arms. She was attempting to calm her daughter down after hearing her fighting with Andrew. Meiko hated hearing them fight and would rather sleep in Akko’s bed when it occurred, which was almost a common occurrence.  
“Didn’t you say it’s been fifteen years since you have seen her last?” Akko nodded. “Akko, people change over time. You were children when you last saw her. She’s supposedly a dead person. Akko, you don’t know what might have happened to her. Also, it’s not unusual for people to change over time.”  
“I wish it was. She is so distant and cold. I hate it.”Akko sighed before kissing Meiko on her forehead. “Sweetie, let’s get you into bed. It’s late and way past your bedtime.”  
Meiko made a grabbing motion to her mother.  
“Honey no. You have to learn to sleep in your bed. Okay fine. Let’s get you ready.” Akko stayed up that night, deep in thought. It was just her and Meiko. Diana was over in the other room sound asleep. Andrew had demanded that Diana would stay as close to Akko as possible which meant she was as close as she could but remained distant. She didn’t understand why Diana had changed that much.

_“Atsuko, there is something we have to tell you,” Akko’s father had pulled her off to the side to talk to her. “Diana Cavendish is dead.”  
“What! No. That can’t be true. It can’t! Diana was my best friend. She promised we would be friends forever.”  
“I know my little cherry blossom, I know. But we can’t change the past, we can only look forward to the future. Which holds the marriage between you and Andrew. Do you understand? You can mourn Diana later, but now is the time to meet your future husband.”_

Akko felt the tears sting her eyes as she was pushed to greet Andrew. She later cried on her bed, clutching her bear and the ring Diana had given her for their wedding.  
  
Akko stared at the ring in her hand. She had made it into a necklace to always have Diana close to her heart. Now Diana was closer than ever but seemed so far from reach at the same time. This new Diana scared her. There is something so cold and calculating in those ocean blue eyes. She prayed to her deities that some part of the Diana she used to know, was still alive somehow. She sighed as she felt a tear escape her eyes. Meiko curled closer to her as she softly cried out.  
“Shh. It’s okay honey. Nothing will hurt you. Mommy is right here.”  
Akko looked to the door that led to Diana’s room. She got up and slid through the open door. She watched Diana jump up out of the bed with a dagger drawn.  
“Atsuko. Dammit. What the hell are you doing? I could have killed you. Go back to bed.”  
“Not until we talk. How are you alive? I heard the entire Cavendish family was killed by assassins.  
“I’m alive because I was lucky. Not like my poor mother. Now, that’s all I will say on the subject. Go back to bed.”  
“No. I want to hear everything about you. We were friends once.”  
“Once. A long time ago. But that was when we were little. Time has changed us. You are married, with a child and another on the way.” Diana pointed to her stomach. “I’m just a bodyguard for hire... though I’m not even that.” Diana whispered that last part.  
“Diana, please I need to hear your side! I spent most of my days mourning your death and thinking I forever lost my best friend only to find out she survived. Why didn’t you come to my family? We would have protected you. I was led to believe Diana Cavendish was dead.”  
“Diana Cavendish is dead. I’m just Diana the Dragon. Don’t think we can ever be friends again. Good night, your majesty.”  
Diana pushed Akko out the door. Akko looked forlorn at Diana before crawling into bed with Meiko and tugged her daughter close to her.  
 _“Hey Akko?”  
“Yes Diana.”  
“Promise me we will be friends forever.”  
“I promise.”_  
Diana drove the dagger further in the wooden post of her bed. She was pissed. Akko was acting so innocent about her family’s death. She knew. She had to have known. The older Kagaris would have told her the truth on why her family was dead. Her family wouldn’t have protected her. They would have executed her on the spot if she had approached them for help. If it wasn’t for Croix, she would have died in that forest. She gripped her hair as she breathed through her nose. She thought about her family. She thought about the way she found her mother’s body with a dagger in her heart. She thought about her aunt and cousins. How she had barely escaped from the burning manor. Watching the servant that saved her die, killed by an arrow. She remembered taking the reins of the horse before she fell off and ran through the forest, remembered hearing the assassins on her tail and how they died at Croix’s hand. How Croix reached her hand out and took her back to Luna Nova. When her breathing returned to normal, she turned her head to watch the moonlight pouring on her bed. They loved watching the stars when they were younger. She once dreamt of a world where they both could be happy together. Now, their childhood was gone. Diana laid back down to hear the soft gentle crying of the occupant in the next room. She rolled over on her side and bit her lip as she too tried not to cry. All that training and discipline that almost flew out the window due to those memories being dug up. She made one single vow on a star.

“I’ll kill her, mother. As revenge for your unjust death. The Kagari family will soon know what it's like to lose a family member.”  
Diana smiled. She could wait. She was patient. It was only nine months. As long as she kept her due-diligence, she would be rewarded with not only a huge pay day but her long awaited revenge. Diana closed her eyes finally. Thoughts of how she would seek out her revenge came to her mind that night.


	2. The First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko travel outside the castle and Diana foils an assassination attempt on bot the queen’s and the princess’s life

“Diana, this is the Kagari Family. They rule the kingdom just on the other side of our lands. This is Lord and Lady Kagari and their daughter Atsuko Kagari.”

Diana watched as Atsuko hid behind her mother’s legs. Diana curtsied towards Atsuko and her family. The families separated to talk about adult things while the two girls were left alone. Diana smiled towards the brown haired girl. The other girl hid behind her toy animal.

“My name is Diana. How are you Atsuko?”

“I don’t like being called Atsuko. It makes me think that someone is mad at me.”

“Okay. Then what do you prefer to be called?”

“Akko.”

Diana shot her hand forward.

“Hello Akko. I am Diana. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

That was the start of their friendship.

* * *

Diana sat with her legs crossed in the middle of her bedroom. It was her mediation for the day. A habit that Luna Nova taught her to calm herself and avoid any un-rational thoughts. Her mind kept wanting to take her back to when she was friends with Atsuko, before disaster occurred.

 _“Few more deep breaths Diana. Don’t think about that. Concentrate on the mission. On the very long mission_.”

When her hourly mediation session was finished, she changed out of her sleepwear and settled into a brown cotton shirt and black pants. Diana walked out to spy Atsuko sitting on the bed, combing her daughter’s hair.

“Morning Diana.” Diana just grunted her answer before leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. “What does the Queen like to do for the day?” Diana spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence.   
“There is something I want to do today, outside of the castle walls.”

That caused Diana to raise her eyebrow.

“Outside the walls? His majesty let’s you go outside the walls?”

“Not technically. I slip out without him knowing. I mean, it’s not like he cares. He has never cared really.”

“You do realize how dangerous and stupid that is, right? I mean, you do have multiple hits on your head.”

“I haven’t been attacked once and I like going out there. It allows me to be connected to my people and allows Meiko to bond with the other children. If you are concerned, I do wear a disguise.”

“Who am I to argue with the Queen.” That earned her a glare from the Queen. “I will show you out then.”

Diana had been, in her sense, dragged along against her will. The Queen had the audacity grab her arm and pull her through the crowded streets. Diana kept a close eye on the Queen and always had her hand on her katana. The assassin was shocked to see the Queen pull out a performer’s outfit completed with a party mask and wrapped Meiko up in a cloak, tucked close in her arms.

“May I ask where we are going, Atsuko?”

“We will get there soon and please don’t call me Atsuko. You know I hate being called that.”

“It will continue to be Atsuko to me.”

Akko stopped in the middle of the street, causing Diana to bump right into her. Atsuko spun around and glared at Diana. The assassin wasn’t going to back down though. She had seen and been through worse before.

“Fine. Be that way. See if I care! Let’s just keep moving.”

As they walked through the crowd, a small boy bumped right into Atsuko’s side. As he walked past Diana, she gripped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled them off to the side.

“Thomas, what do you think you are doing?”

“Dia, didn’t expect you back so soon,” The scrappy blonde boy nervously chuckled.

“Hand it over.”

“Hand what over?”

“Thomas, don’t play stupid with me. I know you have her coin purse. I know that trick since it’s one that Amanda uses.”

“Thomas?” Atsuko asked, looking at the boy. He squeaked a bit when she narrowed her eyes at him. “Miss Akko. Why are you with Dia?”

“She’s my bodyguard and we are going to the orphanage. I bet Mary won’t be too happy to hear where you scampered off to.”

“Please Miss Akko. Can we keep it between us? I was only doing it for the others.”

“Thomas, it’s stealing from innocent people.”

“Come on. I don’t want to stand here any longer,” Diana looped her arm through Atsuko’s and continued to grip Thomas’s collar.

Diana managed without any more incidents to get Atsuko to her secret location, the kingdom’s orphanage. There were multiple orphans from the wars and diseases that ran rampant in their world. Diana had given coins to them over time as well and even gave money to the street performer, which Atsuko was currently dressed as. Diana mentally kicked herself for missing something like that. She had trained herself to catch anything and everything.

“Hey Mary, got a little runaway here for you,” Diana finally let go of Thomas’s collar when she pushed him towards the orphanage owner.

“Diana, I’m surprised to see you here. It’s been awhile. How was the last job?” A blue haired woman, her hair clipped into a ponytail waved at them as she stared down Thomas. “Avery is going to be so mad at you.”

“You know Mary, the unusual. Got your performer for you as well.” Diana pointed to Atsuko. Diana always made sure to stay vague when talking about her...profession, nobody in the orphanage really knew her.

“Akko, glad you made it here okay. The kids have been dying to see you. Hello there little Meiko.”

Mary leaned down to Meiko’s eye level. The two year old smiled, the first smile Diana had seen come to the princess’ face. Diana felt something in her chest when she spotted that smile. Why though?

“Why don’t we let your mother get ready for her show and you can go meet your friends?”

Meiko nervously looked at her mother before slowly nodding. Atsuko handed Meiko off and wandered off to a back room. Diana followed close by. The back room was filled with many children playing and goofing around. Diana could sympathize with the poor kids. They lost their parents like she did. Her eyes wandered over to Atsuko, who smiled sweetly as several children ran over to her and begged her to perform magic tricks. Diana watched over the Queen while she performed for the inhabitants of the kingdom for the rest of the day, even collecting the gold coins, up till they had to leave to return to the castle. Her hand never left the hilt of her blade as she guided the Queen back.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Diana had realized that Andrew ate separately from his wife and even slept in an entirely different room than Atsuko. Diana was beginning to see that Andrew just did not care about Atsuko or even Meiko by this point. Atsuko was attempting to help Meiko cut her steak into smaller pieces for her to chew. Diana was beginning to analyze the family. Andrew left them alone, leaving Atsuko to have to essentially raise Meiko on her own and the two fought constantly. Diana had not heard Meiko say a single word the entire time she had been around them, which was unusual for a child her age. The princess made a motion towards her mother, who bent down to her level before Diana could hear a sound like a whisper. Atsuko giggled before kissing the top of her child’s head. Diana stabbed at the pieces of food in front of her as she watched the scene. It reminded her of her mother. Diana paused when she suddenly tasted something in the food. She instantly knew what it was and quickly sat up to grab the food from them before they could actually eat anything.

“What in heaven's name do you think you are doing Diana?” Atsuko was stunned.

“There’s poison in the food.”

“What? How can you tell?” Akko paused. “Oh Jennifer, you are going to die. It’s already in your bloodstream, isn’t it.”

“No, I will not die Atsuko. I am fine.”

Diana wasn’t going to tell the Queen that she was immune to most poisons. It may seem unethical to subject anyone to harmful poisons but it allowed the Luna Nova assassins to be more effective and having been the subject to Sucy’s numerous experiments has helped as well.

“Diana, how? That’s poison. It may have been meant to instantly kill me. They were trying to harm Meiko too.” The assassin bit the inside of her cheek at that statement. They were trying to kill a harmless child as well. That did go against Luna Nova law and rubbed Diana the wrong way.

“Does Andrew have a royal taste tester?”

“Yes.”

“Lead me to them. I would like a private word with them.”

Akko led Diana into the kitchen area where the servants were prepping food. One man sat in the back, munching on various pieces.

“Mmmm..this one is good. Turkey leg seems suspicious. Let me see it. Can’t have anything happen to the royal family, now can we.” He was plump, with short black hair and a mustache.

“Hello there Henry,” Diana said as she slid her hand to the dagger hidden under her shirt. The man gulped loudly before almost comically turning around slowly to meet Diana’s gaze.

“Surprise to see you Diana. What are...you doing here?”

“On bodyguard duty for the Queen. Now, since you are to test the food, how did you not notice the poison on their steaks? Did you not taste them or-” -Diana did a pause for effect, because Henry was starting to sweat. She walked up close to him, whispering in his ear. “-did you put the poison in yourself?”

Diana pressed the dagger into his stomach. Henry was now sweating bullets as he blabbered about how he didn’t get a chance to taste it yet. Diana wasn’t paying attention to him though. Henry had a habit of talking out of his ass when he was caught. Diana did not know how he had managed to survive this long as he was a horrible assassin and didn’t know how much poison to actually put into food kill someone or cause them a slow death. Diana was thankful that it wasn’t a huge dose or she would be suffering from some sickness.

“Listen Henry. I don’t care at this point. I know what you did. These are my charges now and since you tried to kill them, it’s time I deal with the trash. It is garbage day.”

Henry grabbed the nearest object he could reach and swung it at Diana’s head. The assassin ducked her head to avoid the frying pan from hitting her. Henry took his chance, pulled a dagger out of his pocket and ran, pushing servants out of his way. Diana chased after him. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her katana back in the dining room. She slipped out the other hidden dagger from her boot. Henry was trying everything he could to slow Diana down. He toppled suits of armor or even people down. Diana had weaved through the chaos as she drew closer to her prey. He had led her outside onto the castle walls. He was huddled against the wall as he huffed.

“Henry, give up. We both know this will not end well for you.”

“Diana, what are you doing here?”

“I was hired to protect the Queen. That is my job and I take it seriously.”

“Didn’t the Kagaris kill your family? Why are you protecting her? She had a hand in their deaths. She was around when they plotted the Cavendish deaths.” Diana paused.

“Because... I was hired to protect her. That’s it. Once this job is over, I will seek my revenge against the ones who wronged me.”

“You were always crazy Dragon. Always.”

As Diana inched closer, Henry made a swipe at her arm with a hidden blade. It slashed her arm, splitting it open. She grunted as she thrusted her dagger forward. It broke skin as she stabbed him in the stomach. Henry grunted as he pressed himself against the wall, holding his wound before he looked at the walls. Diana reached forward to grip his neck.

“Tell me who hired you. I can tell that they aren’t very smart if they hired you.”   
“You will have to kill me Dragon. I won’t say a...gah..stop, you’re..choking me.”

“I can easily make that possible if that is your wish.”

“I won’t speak.”

“That’s fine then. I have my answer.”

Diana pushed Henry over the edge, ripping a necklace off of his neck as he fell. She slipped the necklace into her pocket and walked back into the castle. Diana was quickly cornered by Atsuko, who berated her for getting injured. Diana rolled her eyes as Atsuko went onto her tangent.

“Diana, you got injured because of me.”

“I am fine Atsuko. Remember, it’s my job to protect you.”

“Yes but still. I’d prefer it if no one got injured because of me.”

Diana just scoffed before walking away, holding her bleeding arm. She could feel Atsuko’s eyes on her back. Lotte had bandaged the arm up for her when she had pulled the maid off to the side.

“Thank you Diana.”

That caught her attention.

“What for? I was simply doing what needed to be done for my job.”

“I still want to thank you. Akko is my best friend. I don’t know what I would do if anything happens to her.”

“ _Then you will be very upset when I have to kill her_ ,”Diana thought, almost smiling.

“I am very surprised Andrew hired you to protect Akko. He never gave her the time of day even after they were wed. Even ignoring poor Meiko. That may be why the poor thing doesn’t speak,” Lotte continued. The maiden’s words confirmed Diana’s theory.

“Well, do not worry. I will take care of Atsuko up until she gives birth.”

“Thank you again.”

Lotte walked away as Diana was left sitting on her bed. Akko had come in later with Meiko, asleep in her arms. “Thank you for earlier, for saving her life.”

“What about yours?”

“My life isn’t important compared to hers. She is my world. I love her with all my heart and I will do anything to make sure she is happy and safe.”

“Nice to see you care about your child.”

“She’s my light in this darkness.” Diana watched as Atsuko hugged her daughter closer to her and stroked her brown hair. “I am going to put her to bed.”

After Atsuko had set Meiko into her bed, she had come out to see Diana sitting in the rocking chair. “Diana, how did you survive?”

“Like I said. With my wits.”

“I mean after everything. I heard some assassins broke into your home, killed you all, and then burnt the house down.”

“A maid had found me and warned me. I fled but not before attempting to save my mother. I found her first, with a dagger in her heart. I was chased out of the burning manor.”

“Diana, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t act so pitiful and sorry. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Diana, why are you so cold to me? Why are we acting like we were never friends?”

“I don’t want to say Atsuko. Just drop it. I did treasure our friendship but now, it’s business and that’s all.”

“I guess this business did save my daughter’s life. Thank you Diana. I am glad to see you alive even though you aren’t the same. Maybe, we can rekindle that friendship. Thank you again.”

Akko had walked over to the rocking chair and kissed Diana on the cheek. Diana looked up in alarm as Akko left and crawled into bed. Diana watched the Queen sleep for a bit till she went to her bed.

* * *

A week after the first assassination attempt, Diana had been given a day off. Andrew had requested Atsuko’s and Meiko’s presence and had said that Diana was not needed due to already having a bodyguard on duty. Diana had decided she was going to visit her guild. She had barely walked through the door before she was harassed by Amanda.

“Yo Diana. What brings you here?”

“I am here on business Amanda. Where are Sucy and Arcas?”

“Sucy is in the back with Lukic and Arcas is having a drink as usual.”

“I am going to see Sucy first then join Arcas later.”

Diana walked through the back room where the potion masters were. Sucy was pouring a liquid into a small glass vial.

“Sucy, I am in need of some of your antidotes.”

“So I have heard. Had a run in with Henry?”

“He will not trouble us anymore. I have taken care of him.”

“Yeah, word spread quickly that you ended him,” Sucy chuckled. “So, what do you need?”

“Different ones to fight against any poison out there.”

“Alright Dragon. Here you go.”

Sucy handed over various vials to Diana who stashed them in her pouch.

“Thank you Sucy.”

“Don’t worry about it. At least you didn’t get poisoned at all. Henry did tend to tip his blades in poison.”   
“I have an immunity to it, thanks to you and Lukic.”

“Yeah, and it helped with my research.”

Diana wandered over to where Arcas was drinking.

“Well, hello Dia. Surprised to see you here. What brings you back to our neck of the woods?”

“Andrew has given me a day off for some reason. So I figured I would come see my family and I have a few questions of my own.”

“Fire away my girl.”

“First, I got this necklace off of Henry. That symbol looks familiar but I cannot place it.”

Diana had placed the necklace she had ripped off of Henry when she pushed him on the table. It formed the body of the mythical creature, the griffin.

“Ah. The symbol of the Blackwells.”

“Blackwells? That’s why this looked so familiar. I thought they had no deals in assassins and the likes. They were too proper for it.” Diana made an air quote when she said too proper. The Blackwells had been close to the Cavendishs due to their status and Diana had originally been engaged to Louis when she would be of age. That never happened and her mother had broken off the engagement for another. Her mother never told her who her new partner would be.

“It appears they may have changed their mind. There has been word that the Blackwells plan to attack the city sometime and kill the Hanbridges for their money. It would explain why Andrew did finally decide to marry and maybe why he is so desperate for a son.”

“So the son can rule and take over his kingdom. The Kagaris were needed just to help with that and supply him money. Damn bastards.”

“Diana, do not let your revenge cloud your mind. There is always more to any story than meets the eye. Learn to get along with Atsuko. You are stuck with her for nine more months.”

“I am so close to the murders of my family. I can’t stop now. When I kill Atsuko, it will send a message that the Cavendishs are back. I won’t get close to her. How can I? She played a part in my mother’s death. We may have been friends once but that has changed.”

Diana, after dining and drinking with her old friend, went back to the castle. What she found was Meiko all alone, playing with a doll that resembled a unicorn.

“Where is your mother?” Meiko stayed silent. “I take it that you don’t want to talk to me? Fine. I will stay here till she comes back.” Diana sat down into the rocking chair. Meiko kept playing with her unicorn toy, brushing its roped hair.

“You seem rather fond of unicorns.”

An observation that Diana had noticed as most of the toys that Meiko had were unicorns. It was strange to see the child have a fascination with unicorns as it was her family’s symbol. The assassin wondered where that came from since the Hanbridges had lions as their symbol and no unicorns were on the tapestry. Meiko dropped her toy into Diana’s lap and walked away. Diana stared at the toy for a while, getting lost in her memories, before making her way to the toddler’s bedroom. Meiko had put herself into bed and was sound asleep. Diana sighed before tucking the toy back into the little girl’s arms.

Akko came back later, upset and frustrated at Andrew.

“That man just irritates me so much.”

“Why?”

“That man wants to announce my pregnancy soon, to the whole kingdom.”

“Isn’t that good news Atsuko?”

“No. Then it means I have to tell my parents. They haven’t been around since Meiko was born. I don’t really want to see them again.”

“Strange. I thought you loved your parents?”

“No, not anymore. Diana, my parents don’t care about me. They just care whether I give Andrew a male heir. Diana, I hate it here. I hate him and this castle. I hate that they sent me off here without a single care in the world. I hate what has happened to you. I hate how cold you are to me. I hate all of this.” Atsuko had stood close to Diana, before climbing into Diana’s lap. Diana’s eyes widened. She never got a chance to say something before Atsuko’s lips pressed against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has read the Diakko weekly prompt, it will be very different in regards to most of the plot. But thank you to everyone who has commented on the first chapter. It makes me smile when I see them


	3. Week One Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko have a slight heart to heart and Diana spends the day with Meiko

When Diana could see Akko come running into her bedroom, she knew something was wrong. Akko was crying heavily. The blonde could only reach out and hug her friend.

“Akko, what is wrong?”

“Diana, I don’t want to marry him. I don’t want to. I don’t want to!”

“Marry who?”

“Andrew Hanbridge.” That name caused Diana to get angry. There was no way Andrew was going to marry Akko. Not if she had anything to say about it.

“No you won’t. I can talk to my mother. She will set this right.”

Diana had her conversation with her mother who simply said she would have a conversation with the Kagaris but that marriage was not a guarantee. She mentioned that Diana was also meant to marry Louis Blackwell and that would need to be broken up. Diana relayed the news to her friend.

“Maybe we can marry Diana. We can grow old and grey together.”

“That would be nice. Being married to a friend instead of a complete stranger. We know so much about each other already.”

“Then we can have Chariot come to our wedding.”

“Yes and have cakes too.”

“Oh Diana, I could die happy if we married. I could kiss you.”

Diana chuckled at her friend’s antics before agreeing. As with ten year olds, they weren’t sure how to kiss. All Akko knew was that you were supposed to kiss on the lips, so Diana gave her friend a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Diana’s eyes widened when she felt Atsuko’s lips against hers. Her body went slack as the Queen held her down with her body, kissing the assassin deeply. Her first thought went from ‘damn, she’s a good kisser’ to getting angry that Atsuko would just kiss her all of sudden. When she felt her body finally take control, she harshly pushed Atsuko off.

“Atsuko, what the hell was that?!”

“I want you.”

“No you don’t. You are just confused. I am not the same Diana you once knew. I’m not the happy go lucky kid. I’ve killed people, Atsuko.”

“Then let me get to know the Diana that is standing before me, in spite of everything she did.”

“No you don’t. Once this job is done, we will go our separate ways.”

“I don’t want you to go. Stay here. Please. I want to know you.”

“You just want me for company then. Toss me out when you are done with me?”

“No, it’s not like that.”

“Then what do you want me for?”

“You were my friend and I just want that back. I want your love.”

“Atsuko, go to bed. You will not receive my love. You will forget about this exchange in the morning.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Diana just huffed as she led Atsuko into her bed and pushed the stubborn Queen down into her bed.

“Where’s Meiko?”

“In her bed.” Diana said as she pulled the covers over the Queen’s body in a vain attempt to get her to sleep. “Safe. I can check up on her if you would like.”

Akko could only nod before soon falling asleep. Diana snuck into Meiko’s bedroom to see the girl fast asleep with her unicorn doll tucked in her arms. Diana pulled the covers over her shoulders. Diana felt a stab of pain in her heart just looking at Meiko. She looked so eerily similar to a younger Atsuko that it brought back bitter memories of their once cherished friendship. She was a carbon copy of her mother, right down to even her eyes. The assassin brushed a few strands of chocolate bangs from her forehead.

“I don’t see a single trait of your father. You look so much like your mother.”

Diana curled into her own bed shortly after and did not get a good night sleep. She was racked with memories of her past. The times she spent with Atsuko and times when her mother was alive.

* * *

Atsuko poked around her food the next morning. Meiko was doing better than her own mother at eating despite the mess she was making.

“Atsuko, you should eat. It would be healthy for the baby.”

“Diana, I think we need to talk about last night.” Diana looked up at her old childhood friend with interest in her eyes.

“Why?”

“I still want you?” “Atsuko, we talk-”

“No we didn’t. I thought long and hard about this. I want to get to know the Diana in front of me but you have to let me in first. Let me smash those walls down!”

“Atsuko no. I am leaving all of this in nine months once that baby is born.”

“Diana, I got you back and I’m not losing you again.” Diana almost opened her mouth again till they both were interpreted by Lotte rushing into the dining room.

“My lady, His majesty requires your presence. Now. Without Meiko.”

Atsuko looked over at Diana with pleading eyes.

“Diana, can you watch over Meiko till I get back?”

“I am hired to do just that.”

That upset Atsuko but Diana ignored it. The Queen left the table. Meiko watched her mother go, hands reaching out as if begging to take her with her but she did not make a single sound. Diana got up and walked over to the child.

“You are okay Meiko. Your mother will just be gone for a bit. It will just be you and me today.” Big beady red eyes looked at her. “Okay, what do you like to do for fun?”

Meiko grabbed Diana’s hand and led her away from the dinner table. The little girl soon took her to a room Diana had not been in before. Diana was shocked by the ceiling high bookshelves. A small part of her got excited seeing all those books. She always loved reading and fondly remembered reading to Atsuko.

“So, what are we doing here?” Meiko had just simply pointed to one of the many bookshelves. “Is there a book of yours that is your favorite?”

Meiko nodded her head, clutching her unicorn doll close to her.

“Okay, what is it?”

The three year old ran over to the shelf and pulled out a book with a red cover on it. Diana scanned the room and noticed it was filled with a huge chess set and a couple of sitting chairs. The blonde picked one that looked worse for wear. It was old and ratty with the cushion that had a huge rip in it. She figured that someone, most likely Atsuko sat in this chair. Meiko handed the book over and sat in the chair opposite of her. Diana saw the title of the book: _The Lonely Unicorn._

“You really like unicorns don’t you?” A small nod. “How did you pick unicorns as your favorite animal?” Meiko still kept quiet. Diana just nodded.

“It’s fine. I understand. I am a little scary, I know. Since we don’t know when your mom will be back, let's read about the lonely unicorn.”

Diana opened the book and began reading to the small child.

* * *

Akko was bored out of her mind. Andrew had pulled her to the side to talk to her about announcing her pregnancy to the whole kingdom along with a few of their advisors. She was very adamant about not saying anything to the whole kingdom. She was a little nervous about more assassins like the food tester coming after her. At least Diana had been there to help her out and saved Meiko’s life. She also did not want to see her parents. They changed. It seemed like it began around the same time as when she heard about the assassination of Diana’s family. They weren’t the loving parents she knew but maybe deep down, they were always like this.

“Andrew. Let’s wait for a little bit before we make the announcement, please.”

“We need to make the announcement soon. My parents and your parents are demanding us to have another child as heir. Your parents especially want to make it seem like I love you.”

That stabbed Akko's heart. “Maybe they can finally get off my back.”

“You have an heir. Meiko.”

“She’s a female.” Akko felt her fingers tighten into a fist. They both glared at each other. “Fine. We will make an announcement in a month, when you will be showing more.”

Akko didn’t say more. They spent the rest of the meeting talking about new developments in both agriculture, their army and the movements of the Blackwell family. Akko sat there angry the rest of the time. When Andrew adjourned, Akko quickly got up and stomped away. Lotte scurried after her.

“My lady, are you okay?”

“No, I am pissed at Andrew. He wants to appease my parents and in turn, get to keep the lands and money my parents have. If I give him a male heir, Meiko will just be pushed even more to the side. She’s not happy. I know it. She has no friends. She won’t talk when anyone else is around, not even to her own father, though it’s not like he’s ever going to give her the time of the day.”

Akko stopped next to a tapestry done of the royal couple at the time of their marriage. How Akko wishes she could take a dagger and destroy that tapestry. She dreamed of a beautiful outside wedding with the sky clear and blue. Similar to the blue of Diana’s eyes. The Queen shook her head.

“My lady, is it because of the arrival of Diana back in your life?”

“No. She is part of it but I have always felt this way. You know, I secretly hoped that Diana was able to convince her mother to get my marriage with Andrew broken so I could marry my best friend.”

“I’m guessing it never came to fruition since you are now married to the man you hate.”

“Apparently not. I know I kept bothering my parents about it. Then two years later, the entire Cavendish family was simply wiped off the face of the earth. Then my old friend who I was so sure had died, comes back, alive, but so, so different.”

“Maybe... maybe the old Diana is still there. Maybe she is just buried under pain and hopelessness. You just need to give her space, to have her open up slowly.”

“Maybe you are right Lotte. I kissed Diana last night.” She heard Lotte gasp. “Maybe I need to know the Diana in front of me before I figure out my feelings for her.”

Akko walked to the library where she was sure Meiko was. Her daughter did like her books. Something Akko was more than happy to provide for her. While Meiko would rather not have anything to do with the other royal children, books made her smile. And her love for unicorns. Akko slipped her necklace off and thumbed the unicorn symbol engraved into a silver band. Meiko loved playing with it when she was a baby and Akko was pretty sure it helped in her obsession. She paused when she heard a voice in the library. A crack in the door allowed Akko to peek in. There, in the chair she always sat in and read to Meiko, was Diana with a book in her hands.

“And from then on, the lonely unicorn wasn’t so lonely anymore. She finally had friends and a love that filled her heart. That ice cold unicorn was no more. Instead, she vowed to protect the ones she loved. The end.”

Akko slowly slipped into the room. Diana just sat in the chair, silent and unmoving. Meiko had apparently fallen asleep sometime during the middle of the story.

“Hello Atsuko.”

“You know she is asleep, right?”

“Yes. She fell asleep right around the part where the lonely unicorn was climbing a rainbow mountain with the happy bunny.”

“She isn’t missing much. I have read that book to her so many times she knows it by heart.”

“I figured as much.” Diana’s eyes darted to the window as Akko walked closer. She scooped Meiko up and sat down in the chair. The child never so much as moved that whole time.

“Why did you keep reading?”

“I....I needed to know how it ended.”

“Diana, we used to read this story when we were younger.”

“I know. I just had to finish it. It’s been so long, I couldn’t remember it.”

“Diana, can we talk?” Those icy blues looked into bright crimson. “Diana, I don’t care. I would like to get to know you. I know that I will never be able to just smash those walls you have built around your heart but I promise I will take them down brick by brick. I still want to get to know you. Know what happened to the Diana that survived an assassination attempt. The Diana who traveled around the world.”

Diana sighed.

“I don’t think that will ever happen, Atsuko. I have quite the fortress around my heart.”

“Then I will do what I need to do. Diana, I said I still want you. That’s still true, no matter what. I just want to get to know the woman who owns my heart.”

Diana looked shocked before a soft laugh was heard.

“Gods, I forgot how stubborn you were.”

“And I will continue to be so.”

“Will you at least stop pestering me for some time if I answer some of your questions?” Diana received an eager nod in return.

“Fine. But I need to know more about you and Meiko. Like why does Meiko never speak? She’s old enough, she should be talking.”

“I really have no idea. I think it does have to do with Andrew and I constantly fighting. She doesn’t speak to him. Only ever to me. My turn: How did you get that scar on your cheek?”

“In a sword fight.”

“That’s it? No details on how you got into the sword fight? Who won?”

“Clearly me. You should have seen the other guy. He was just some cocky guy who needed to get knocked down a peg or two.”

Diana left out how it was the son of a wealthy family. The family paid the Luna Nova guild to get rid of him. He liked to spend their money. He was soon cut off but had incurred the wrath of his own father when he found his son in his treasure chamber, taking money. Diana got into a sword fight with the son before she drove the katana through his heart. He gave her a few scratches, including the one on her cheek.

“I know there is more to this story... Okay, your turn.”

“How many questions are you going to ask me Atsuko?”

“I just want to know more about you.”

“...fine. Where did Meiko’s love for unicorns come from?”

“The ring you gave me.” That grabbed Diana’s attention.

“You kept it?”

“Yes. I even had my father commission a chain for it. It hangs around my neck. I never take it off. It was Meiko’s favorite thing to play with as a baby. It fueled her love for the majestic creature.”

Akko handed the blonde the ring who turned it over constantly, like it was going to suddenly disappear. “Do you still have mine?”

“Yes. I never got rid of it. That was the first thing I took with me when I ran.”

Diana fished the ring out of her pocket. Akko took it. The black ring with a dragon engraved into it still looked as new as the day Akko gave it to her.

“I want to hear more about you. What have you been doing during the time I have been gone?”

Akko sighed before telling Diana of her loveless marriage with Andrew and the birth of Meiko. Diana sat there, tentatively listening, interest written all over her face. They continued to talk, mostly Akko. Time passed as Akko attempted to take that first brick out of the wall that surrounded Diana’s heart. It seemed to work in her eyes. She saw a brief smile when she talked about how she had another try at cutting her brown hair in defiance against her mother’s wishes that she should have long brown hair.

“It seems your mother finally won out.”

“I just finally stopped caring when I was about to marry Andrew.”

“It’s beautiful.” Akko blushed at that. “We should probably head back. I think dinner is almost about to be served.”

“Right.”

The movement of getting up woke up Meiko. The child tugged on her mother’s dress sleeve. A signal to be set down. They walked to the dinner table together. While the library was filled with talk, dinner was quiet. Diana quickly took a sample of each of their plates and deemed it good to eat. Akko knew Andrew wasn’t going to join. He never did. Ever since their marriage, he ate separately unless her parents were around. Why were her parents so desperate for Andrew to love her? Maybe she will have to ask them why and maybe she could find out who killed Diana’s family.

Atsuko carried a very tired Meiko to bed with Diana walking slowly next to them. Diana opened the door to her chambers for her.

“Such a gentlemen,” Atsuko chuckled.

The brunette tucked her daughter into bed who still clung to her mother’s dress. Atsuko gently removed her hands and kissed her forehead. The next thing that Diana heard shocked her.

“Mommy, song.”

“Okay sweetie.” Atsuko sat on the edge of the bed and began singing an old song Diana knew.

* * *

“Diana, I’m scared.”

“Scared of what Akko?”

“I heard there is a huge dragon-like monster running around.”

“Akko, you know that is a fairy tale.”

“Still, I’m scared.”

“You want that song my mom always used to sing to us?” “Yes. You sing it.”

“Fine.”

_In every heart, there is good._

_In every heart, there is love._

_In every heart there is kindness._

_In every heart, humans care._

_Let the heart guide your way._

* * *

“Let your heart guide you to your true love,” Diana slowly finished the lullaby. “You still remember it?”

“I never forgot it. I sing it to Meiko every night.”

“I....I would have thought you would have forgotten.” Diana sounded weak in her response.

“Why? I really liked it. It helped me sleep more than once.” Atsuko planted another kiss on her daughter’s forehead before tucking her doll into her arms. She motioned for Diana to follow her. She cracked the door a bit.

Diana bit the inside of her cheek. Atsuko had kept memories of Diana with her. Memories of an old lullaby and her ring.

“Diana, thank you for looking after Meiko today.”

“She’s a quiet kid but good.”

“Yes. I worry about her when she grows up.”

“After today, I can see why. It’s a shame she doesn’t talk. Not even to Lotte?”

“No. Lotte isn’t around Meiko much for Meiko to feel comfortable around. I think my daughter is afraid of getting too close to someone and then having them ignore her.”

“I feel for her. She’s just three and already has a sense of abandonment.”

“Why did you have that ring? Why remember that old lullaby?”

“It felt like you were still a part of me. The lullaby calmed me down and it has helped Meiko. The ring was given to me by you and I wanted to hang onto a piece of a friend I thought had died.”

“I’m here now, for now.”

“Your majesty, we should probably get you into bed. It’s very late.”

“Stay Diana.”

“I’m just in the other room. I’m a short yell away.”

After coaxing the sleepy queen into bed, Diana followed suit. But not before checking on Meiko. The girl was still fast asleep. Diana stood at the window and tracked down the Ursa Major. She couldn’t shake it. That feeling of abandonment and loss. Her mother’s dead body with that dragon headed dagger sticking out of her heart briefly flashed in mind. She pounded her fist against the stone wall to steel herself.

“Mother, don’t worry. I will get revenge for you. I won’t fail you. I promise. The queen will answer for her crimes. For now, I have to think. My mind is a mess right.”

Diana fell asleep with the queen invading her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s back. I will hopefully be updating a bit more on a regular basis with this one now.


	4. End of the first month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko are coming on their first month working together.   
> Another assassination is made on Atsuko’s life

“Hey Diana, I heard you got a really nice chess board for your birthday?” “Yes Akko. Would you like to play with me?”

“Uh....sure. Okay.”

When she set up the chess board in her library, she picked up on the fact her friend seemed nervous to play. She soon realized why. Diana had all but obliterated her poor friend in the game. She won in just a few moves. Akko seemed downtrodden by it.

“Akko, what’s wrong? Why do you seem sad?”

“My teacher called me dense when he tried to teach me this game. Made me feel stupid that I couldn’t understand it. Diana, it’s just so complicated.”

“I can teach you Akko. If you would like?”

Her friend beamed at her before launching herself at Diana. “Yes. Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the castle as they sat out on the lawn. Atsuko had challenged Diana to a few rounds of chess. Diana was pretty sure Atsuko would lose every round. Atsuko was a really bad chess player when she was younger. How wrong she was. Atsuko had claimed victory in the second round and shocked Diana with how much she had improved. Meiko was currently playing with Diana’s captured black bishop in Atsuko’s lap.

“I am quite surprised at how well you have played. You used to be so bad.”

“Time can change someone Diana. Also, a certain blonde with green highlights had the patience to actually teach me the game, compared to that old cronie of a teacher .”

“So the student has become the master?” Akko chuckled.

“How are your parents?” It was finally a good chance. Diana could learn the status of the Kagari clan.

“They....are different, Father seems...different. Both mother and him are different. If that makes sense?”

“What do you mean?”

“They seem to have been drifting further away from me. They act differently around me. They are not the same Diana.”

Diana nodded her head. She knew Kenji and Akio Kagari and held a high level of respect for them. They were almost another set of parents to her. Kenji was like a father since she never knew her real father.

Now, that love was replaced with a burning hatred. They sent the assassin and killed her mother and aunt. She was so lost in thought that she almost jumped out of her seat when Akko touched her hand.

“Diana, are you okay? You had this look of anger on your face.”

“Oh sorry. Yes I’m fine. Let’s get back to the game.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“No. I’m sorry. Not now.”

After playing a few more rounds, Diana had to applaud the queen on a few good games. Atsuko had improved since they were kids and it showed.

After a brief respite for lunch, Diana decided to meditate. Atsuko had been soon led away with the cover of two guards to the king’s chambers which left Meiko in Diana’s care. Meiko sat in the middle of Diana’s crossed legs. The little girl leaned a bit into Diana’s stomach. Diana stayed still for a bit and felt Meiko fidget a bit.

“You okay there Princess? Do you miss your mother? She will be back soon.”

“I’m almost feeling bad about taking her mother away from her. Almost. But Atsuko has it coming. Don’t worry Meiko. I will make sure you and your little sibling will get to a good home once this is all done. You don’t deserve to deal with a father that doesn’t want you. Maybe I will train you like my mentor did.” Diana took her favorite dagger out of its place that rested it on her side. The handle had a unicorn engraved into it and was a beautiful dagger. She kept it in her sheath to protect little Meiko and held the dagger in her hands.

“I know you like unicorns. My family crest used to be of unicorns. I had this dagger made in that honor. You can touch the handle. It won’t break, I promise.”

Meiko tentatively placed her stubby fingers on the handle and was running it along the intricate design. Bright red eyes looked up at her. Diana felt a stab of pain in her heart. This child was like seeing into her past and was forcing her to look at her pain. If she and Atsuko had been allowed to marry, she wouldn't be here but then Diana’s mother would still be alive. There was so much pain she associated with this child and she didn’t even know.

“You are kind of a sweet heart. Would you like to listen to a little story? How about an embarrassing tale of your mother?”

She nodded vigorously and so Diana told her story about how her mother tried to fly one day on a broom which caused her to crash land on the hill near her home. Meiko soon grew tired and Diana needed to lay her down for the night. She took the little girl to her room and settled her down into her bed with her unicorn doll. Atsuko has mentioned that Meiko called it Chariot. That got a laugh out of her. She needed to be still close to the princess so she stayed in the room. She couldn’t stay still much longer and decided to get a workout in. She stripped her wool clothing and grabbed a slight tighter silk outfit. It was easier to perform movements in and helped keep her cool. She pulled her long blonde hair into a high ponytail.

She was currently working on her fiftieth one handed push-up when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Atsuko standing at the doorway. She pushed herself off the floor.

“Your Highness, how did the meeting go?”

“Andrew is still forcing me to announce my pregnancy.”

“He seems to want to push you into announcing it early doesn’t he?”

Diana grabbed the bottom of her shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off. She heard a slight gasp. She lowered the shirt covering her face slowly. Atsuko was standing there, beet red, eyes darting to look anywhere but at Diana.

“What is the matter?”

“You.....you have abs and muscle.” Atsuko all but squeaked out.

“Is that a problem?”

“No. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I am a bodyguard. I have had to train my body so I can use a sword and make my strikes effective.”

“Impressive and hot.” Atsuko whispered that last part but Diana heard it. Atsuko was always loud, even when she whispered. Diana covered her stomach back up with her shirt. She settled her hands on her hips.

“So, are we done for the day?”

“Yes. I’m tired Diana. I’m just ready for bed. Is Meiko in bed?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Good night Diana.”

“Good night your Highness.”

Atsuko walked over to Diana and kissed her cheek. Diana was not able to utter a question as she watched the Queen curl into her bed, a loud snore ripped from the Queen’s lips. Diana crawled into her own bed after double checking the room for anyone.

* * *

Two weeks later, the two continued on with their normal routine. Diana would wake early in the morning and do her normal routine. Once the Queen was up, they would have tea and breakfast together then either Akko was forced to spend time with her husband or they would sneak out to let Atsuko perform magic tricks for the orphans. Diana was missing her assignments from Luna Nova and traveling around the world. She did miss seeing Beatrix as well. That feeling of the wind in her hair as she galloped. Meiko was sweet and Diana was beginning to slowly favor the small child. Meiko would “ask” Diana to play with her dolls or do her favorite activity with her, reading. Diana was okay with the

peace and quiet of the castle life and Meiko was surprisingly smart for her age. Diana had caught her a few times reading books that someone her age would usually struggle with.

Diana had a set of towels that Lotte dropped off to her for the Queen. The Queen was currently taking a warm bath. Meiko had been bathed and dressed for bed earlier. She knocked on the bathroom door.

“Your Majesty, I have towels here.” No answer. “Your Majesty?”

She felt cornered, like there was something wrong with her. She decided she needed to check on the Queen and make sure she was okay. She wasn’t going to let another person steal her prey. She kicked the door down and barred into the room.

“Atsuko, are you.....OH My GODS. Please put something on!”

Diana had shielded her eyes from the very naked Queen. Of course, she had still seen enough to know what the Queen looked like without any clothes and the slight baby bump. That was forever burned into her mind. Surprisingly, the Queen was very beautiful with a few scars littering her body from past accidents.

“I am so sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to come in.”

“I’m sorry. I was just delivering some towels to you. Please cover up.”

Atsuko grabbed the towels and wrapped them around herself. Diana was able to uncover her eyes. “Diana... would you consider me beautiful?”

That question caused Diana to raise her eyebrow. “What brought this on?”

“Andrew.”

“Of course I’d be him. In all honesty your Majesty, you are. Your husband is a fool to think you are not.” Diana wasn’t going to lie. Atsuko had become beautiful and Diana was going to at least tell her that.

“Now let's get you dressed, hair dry, and ready for bed.”

Diana heard a sound that definitely was unusual for this time of night. She heard two male voices mumbling to each other close to the door. She grabbed Atsuko’s hand, her katana and pulled her to the wall close to the door. Diana placed a finger to her lips, signaling the Queen to be quiet and pointed to Meiko’s door. Atsuko took the sign and made her way to her daughter’s room. Diana pulled her blade out and stilled her breath. She made a silent whisper to the gods to protect her and give strength to her blade to strike her enemies down. Her blade never failed. The door creaked open.

“I think the Queen is here.”

“Quiet you buffoon. The Queen could be asleep. We just need to grab her, that brat and go.”

Diana saw who the two possible kidnappers were. Both were lithe men, wearing nothing but black clothing with swords strapped to their side.

Diana made her move. She slashed at the shorted man’s neck, hearing him scream in agony, before grabbing the back of his shirt and flinging him outside the room. The other man was surprisingly quick, dodging her sword slash towards his chest. Diana’s feet danced across the carpet as she sized him up. He pulled his sword out and held his weapon out in front of him. They locked blades as they clashed. Slashes were met with blocks as they both glided across the floor. They exchanged cuts and kicks. He got one in her kneecap which caused her to stumble. She managed to kick him in the groin that dropped him to his knees. The blonde happened to glance and see Atsuko watching with Meiko in her arms, holding her head so she couldn’t see the violence. She seemed to be completely frozen by what’s happening in front of her, unable to call for more guards. The man looked over and saw the Queen. He snarled a vicious smile that reminded Diana of Sucy’s sharp teeth.

“Your Majesty, why don’t you come quietly and I will promise no harm will befall you and the Princess.” That seemed to bring her back to reality.

“No. You think I am that stupid? I won’t let you harm my daughter.”

The intruder ran towards the Queen. Diana felt a moment of panic settle in her chest. Atsuko looked scared and frightened, holding Meiko even tighter as the child cried. It felt as if time slowed down as Diana started to move in slow-motion. Atsuko moved backwards into the room as he inched closer.

“Akko!”

Diana jumped over the bed and body slammed the guy into the wall. She jammed the handle into his stomach but he uppercut her jaw. They threw punches at each other as they both managed to get the other’s weapon out of their hands. Her katana slid across the floor. He grabbed her face before slamming her head against the wall. A burst of light blinded Diana’s vision from the force. Another burst of pain erupted as she felt a dagger dig into her shoulder. She opened one eye to see that evil snarl on his face.

“The famous Dragon. Thought I would never see you here. I’ll kill you and take the Queen.” “

Over my dead body.”

“That can be easily arranged......”

He never got another word in as a huge porcelain vase was smashed over his head. His body fell limp onto the floor. Diana struggled to catch her breath as Atsuko stood over his body. Their eyes met as Diana pulled the dagger out of her shoulder.

“What?”

“You just hit an assassin with a vase.”

“I never did like that vase.”

“Atsuko, you are insane.”

Diana looked down at the guy before grabbing her katana.

“Don’t look. I’m going to...dispose of them. Grab Meiko and go to a guard. I’m pretty sure the commotion alerted people.”

“What if he wakes up? He could harm you.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“But-”

“Akko, stop. I’m fine.”

Atsuko stopped talking before she nodded. She tucked Meiko up into her arms, shielding her eyes. Diana was right. Several guards appeared before them. They escorted the Queen to a safe location and arrested the two intruders. Diana held her hand up as she motioned for them to drop the one she had battled with to leave him alone with her. As he was waking up, she grabbed his collar forcefully. She was injured and pissed.

“Alright asshole. Who hired you?”

“Like hell I’ll tell you.”

“Better talk because you will not be leaving this castle alive.”

“What are you going to do? Stab me? That will make my death fast.”

“Poison.”

“What?”

“Poison. I have other methods to kill than stabbing people. I just find it a bit easier, but I will find the slowest and most painful death for you. You threatened the Queen. I will make you pay for that. Now tell me everything.” She held out a vial of poison in front of his face. He gulped.

“Blackwell hired me. Told me to just kidnap the Queen and the Princess. We were going to send a ransom note to Hanbridge.”

That caused Diana’s eyebrows to furrow.

“Blackwell? Blackwell hired you? Why?”

“He wants to start a war with the Hanbridges. If he kidnaps the Queen, then they would have to declare war against them. They want the lands, the people, the money... his wife.”

Diana gritted her teeth. That rubbed her in the wrong way and she wasn’t sure why. She was going to kill Atsuko soon. Was it because someone was going to get her before she could?

“Listen, please let us go.”

“No.”

“But....”

He was now begging for his life. Diana growled before slamming her fist against his face. The force of the punch rendered him limp again. Diana dragged his unconscious body to the nearest guard. The adrenaline was finally slowing down and Diana was beginning to feel all of the bumps and bruises from their punches. She leaned against the wall, sliding down. She felt someone grab her arms and hoist her up. She didn’t know who it was, but she was glad they were helping her. Diana kept seeing visions of brown hair.

“Come on Diana. Stay with me here. Please.” It was a woman’s voice.

Diana felt compelled to listen to them as they slowly moved somewhere, Diana wasn’t sure where they were going. She used their bodyweight to keep hers up. She was soon set down on a rather comfortable bed.

“Don’t lay down. I need to look at your wound. Stay with me Diana.”

All Diana could do was nod again. Her shirt was ripped open as a cool cloth was placed on her wounded shoulder. She shut her eyes as the pain rushed through her body before she felt the person wrap it up.

“You called me Akko. You haven’t called me Akko in awhile.”

Diana’s vision slowly came back as she looked at the Queen in front of her. Atsuko slipped a piece of her brown hair back before it fell back into place. Diana reached out and moved that annoying piece behind her ear. Their faces were close to one another, noses bumping together.

“You are beautiful,” Diana whispered.

Atsuko was blushing. “Thank you. Now, why did you call me Akko and not Atsuko? Not that I mind but you haven’t called me that once since we have been together for the last month now.”

“You were so strange to me. You changed Atsuko. So have I. We aren’t the same anymore. I’m a cold hearted monster and you...are like this beautiful flower that has bloomed in the sun.”

“No you are not. Don’t say that Diana. We may have changed, grown up over time but I see the old Diana somewhere in there. She is hidden deep down. You aren’t a cold hearted person.”

“I’ve killed people Atsuko. I’ve killed for survival. I have blood on my hands.”

“I know. Though you saved me and Meiko again, thanks to your skills. I have you to thank for that.” Atsuko gently placed her hand on Diana’s cheek, thumbing the scar on her right cheek. Diana’s eyes almost fluttered shut at the warm feeling. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Since her..mother’s death.

“Why do you hate being called Atsuko? I don’t remember.”

“I feel like people are talking down to me when they use my full name. It’s like I’m constantly in trouble. Andrew calls me Atsuko and hearing my full name come out of his mouth bothers me. I hate it. It’s like he doesn’t want me around, I hate it when you use it. Akko means we are friends and that you cherished our past. Means you are comfortable around me despite my family name.”

“Akko.... I do cherish our past. I just prefer to not think about it for reasons I’m not comfortable to share.”

Diana’s eyes met those shimmering red eyes. Diana was memorized by that image in front of her. Did Akko always have those pretty eyes or was that the head trauma’s doing?

“Diana, I miss you. You were all I thought about when we were separated. I was so excited to see my old friend back but then you showed you were different at first. Now I see the old side of you in bits and pieces. I get happy when I see your crystal blue eyes crinkle in laughter. Diana, I want to see more.”

“No. No you don’t.”

“But I want to. I want to know the pain you have gone through.”

“No. There is so much darkness there. I don’t want you to see that. You don’t deserve to see it.” “Diana....” Diana grabbed her hand.

“Atsuko, let me rest please. Just for a bit. Maybe... maybe we will talk later. ”

“Okay. Thank you again. I owe you so much. I love you.”

Atsuko leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead, as Diana closed her eyes. Diana felt the bed creak before she blindly reached out.

“Stay. Don’t go too far where I can’t reach you. Please.”

The other side of the bed flattened as she felt the Queen get into the bed. Diana soon felt little fingers brush her arm. She willed one eye open to peek down at the little girl.

Meiko. Meiko was safe. So was Atsuko. No. Akko. Akko and Meiko were safe for now. Diana fell asleep with that thought in her head.

* * *

She was sore. She woke up feeling sore and her head throbbed. Diana scanned her surroundings to see she wasn’t in her bedchambers but rather the Queen’s. She looked to her left to see Atsuko and Meiko were still asleep. Meiko was sucking her thumb with her unicorn plush tightly in her little grasp. Atsuko had her arms securely tightened around her daughter. A few mumbles and snores escaped the Queen’s mouth. Diana chuckled at that. Seems like Atsuko never grew out of that. She always snored when they had their sleepovers. Diana gently rolled out of bed and limped to the bedroom. She watched herself in the mirror. Her face was bruised, with a black eye. Atsuko must have cleaned the blood off of her face. She soon came back into the bedroom and stared longingly at the soft bed. She debated whether to complete her workout or just suck up her pride and go to bed. Atsuko wasn’t going to be up for a while. Another habit she never grew out of. She limped back into bed. She figured she was sore and needed her rest. She could skip at least a day. The movement of the bed awoke Atsuko from her slumber as Diana laid down on her back.

“Diana, how do you feel?”

“Sore.”

“You look like it. You look rough.” A soft touch to her cheek had her reeling. It was rather painful. “Sorry.”

“It wasn’t you. It just hurts is all.”

“I can’t believe how much you haven’t changed Diana.”

“What do you mean? I'm better sure I have changed dramatically.”

“You remember that time you challenged Frank to a battle?”

“Yes, I remember. It was a way to win the fair lady’s heart.”

“You won after getting a wooden sword smacked against your shoulder. I remember the big bruise you had after that.”

“Yes, and let me tell you: That sword hurt. Much like that dagger. Frank looked worse though. He had that huge bruise on his chest.”

“You guys literally were jousting. I don’t doubt it.” Diana rolled over to face Atsuko.

“Remember that old teacher your father hired for you?”

“Yes. She was an old bitty. Mean old thing. Why?”

“You remember when she left all of a sudden because someone put those snakes in her drawer?”

“Yes. She came running out screa.....No. That was you?” Diana giggled a bit as she nodded.

“Yes. That was me. I didn’t like how she treated you so I grabbed a bunch of snakes that my aunt had and hid them. Mother was furious at me. I was grounded for a week for that.” Atsuko hid her laughter in her elbow. Meiko was still asleep.

“Diana, I don’t believe it. You? The innocent girl who usually was the voice of reason for Frank and my mess. No way!”

“Believe it Ats...Akko. I was, wasn’t I?”

“Frank and I would get in so much trouble. You were there to get us out of it.”

“You remember how we met?”

“How could I forget? It changed my life.”


	5. Crossing that Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana remembers how she and Akko meet.  
> Akko meets Diana’s lover and is upset about that information

Diana felt nervous. She was meeting a royal family. They were powerful and apparently her mother was planning on doing business with them. Her family ran a large shipping company and were renowned for their ability to get shipments out without incidents and various other successful things that her mother would dabble in. However, her mother was making her wear a blue dress for the occasion. She hated dresses.

“Mom, why do I have to wear a dress? I hate them.”

“I know dear. We just need to look presentable for the Kagaris and their daughter. Their daughter desperately needs a friend. You can change once they have left,” Bernadette smiled at her daughter before ruffling her hair. Diana huffed before fixing her hair again.

“But mom, the last girl you had me try to befriend hated me. This one may as well.”

“I don’t think so honey.”

“But if she does, mother? At least Frank likes me.”

“Honestly Bernie. You spoil this child too much,” Aunt Daryl laughed as she walked into the room. “Diana is my only child. I want to.”

A servant came in to alert them of the arrival of the Kagaris. Diana watched as the carriage slowly made its way towards the estate. The horses were what caught Diana’s eye. Four Big beautiful black beasts neighed and pawed at the ground. She was so enticed by the horses that she failed to notice the family getting out of the carriage. She felt her mother gently place a hand on her shoulder and steer her away.

“Come on honey, our guests have arrived,” Bernadette whispered.

She led Diana to their new guests. The man held the aura of a king with his red eye gaze. Diana pulled on a brave face. Never show fear is what her mother always enforced.

“Diana, this is the Kagari Family. They rule the kingdom just on the other side of our lands. This is Lord and Lady Kagari and their daughter Atsuko Kagari.” Bernadette pointed to each member. Diana watched the small girl hide behind her mother’s dress. That must be Atsuko.

“Hello Bernadette and you must be Diana?” The man cracked a smile. It made him appear younger, more carefree.

“Yes I am my lord.” Diana did a curtsy towards.

“Please, just call me Kenji. We are all equals here. Bernadette, why don’t we adults go and talk about adult stuff while our children get acquainted. I’m sure we will be meeting up more often so it would be best for them to get to know each other.”

Once the adults had left, it was just Diana and shy Atsuko. “My name is Diana. How are you Atsuko?”

Bright crimson eyes looked at Diana’s outstretched hand as if it was an offending thing. She hid behind her little dragon toy. Diana dropped her hand.

“I don’t like being called Atsuko. It makes me think that someone is mad at me,” Atsuko finally spoke up. “Okay. Then what do you prefer to be called?”

“Akko.”

Diana shot her hand forward again.

“Hello Akko. I am Diana. It’s a pleasure to meet you”

Diana smiled when Akko seemed to brighten up. She grabbed her hand and shook it. Diana soon dragged the girl to her favorite parts of the manor where she introduced her to some of the Cavendish’s collections of swords. She was currently showing Akko a claymore.

“See that sword? It was a sword that my great grandfather used in the Great War.” “Wow, it’s so big! It’s bigger than even our swords. They are called katanas.”

“I would love to see one of those swords. I love swords.”

Diana looked away from Akko when she realized what she said. She had been called weird by Chloe once for liking swords and not acting like a normal noble girl. That was when Diana didn’t want to hang out with her anymore. At least Frank enjoyed her passion.

“I love swords too! My papa has a bunch of them as well. All different kinds and sizes. You should come over and see them sometime.”

“That would be awesome.”

She had even shown Akko her favorite book series, The Lonely Unicorn. After they had finished the book, Akko began acting nervous. Diana was thinking that she was bored and thought she was strange. Much how Chloe acted when she was bored with her.

“Hey Diana, would you like to be my friend?”

“Yes. Yes, I would.”

Akko jumped over the chair and hugged her. Diana soon fell asleep, tucked up next to her new friend. The servants found them and woke them up to alert them that the Kagaris were about to leave. They both were visibly upset when it was time for Akko to go, even holding hands in protest. Lord Kagari dropped down to his knees in front of the girls.

“Papa, I don’t want to go! I don’t want to leave Diana. I want to stay with my friend.”

“I know my cherry blossom. I promise that you will see Diana more often though. We have plans to continue visiting the Cavendish manor.”

Akko’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes. You will see Diana again.”

Akko hollered and wrapped her arms around Diana’s neck. The adults chuckled at the children’s actions.

* * *

Atsuko was running her hands through Diana’s hair, like a lover would. That feeling felt warm. Like a long forgotten embrace. Meiko was tucked into Diana’s right side, with an arm securely wrapped around the three year old.

“We were quite the pair, weren’t we?” Atsuko asked, laying her head on Diana’s uninjured shoulder.

“Yes we were. We got in trouble a lot. But I think if memory serves right that a certain brunette liked to cause most of it.”

“Hey now, I was the life of the party. You know, I still talk with Frank.”

“How is he doing?”

“He was upset at the news of your death. I haven’t had the heart to send him a letter that you lived.”

“I...will cross that bridge when it comes around.”

“You know, Andrew will be hosting a huge ball here in a couple of weeks to celebrate the arrival of our second child.”

“Oh gods, don’t tell me I have to wear a dress.”

Atsuko laughed, rubbing her face into Diana’s neck.

“No. No you don’t. I know you always hated them. You can wear whatever you want.”

“Darn, I don’t have a nice fancy outfit. I can’t go.”

“Please Diana. I would much rather be around you then Andrew. Also you kind of get paid to protect me, so...”

“Who would watch over little Meiko?”

“We have guards that would protect her during the party. Then we can take her away once she gets tried.”

Atsuko pleaded with Diana, tilting her head and stuck her lip out. A look that Diana used to not be able to ignore. A look she could ignore now that she didn’t have an emotional tie to Atsuko anymore. Or so she thought. Something tugged at her heartstrings looking at that long forgotten face.

“Fine. I will join you.”   
“Yes.”

“But only for a little bit, then the guards will watch over you for the night. I always hated balls. Forced to kiss suitors or potential client’s ass.”

“I know but at least we have each other.”

Diana twisted her head to look at Atsuko. A finger pressed against her right cheek and gently traced the scar there.

“Where did you actually get this? Where did you get the other scars?”

“I fought a son because he was stealing money from his parents when he was spending more than they had. During the fight, he sliced my cheek but I got the last hit in. A sword through the heart. These,” Diana lifted her right hand and revealed several white long scars across her palm. “Were from me pulling the dagger out of my mother’s chest and then learning to fight with a sword to avenge her.”

Atsuko ran her finger along the biggest scar in the middle of her palm. The one that came from that cursed dagger.

“I’m so sorry.”

That tightened Diana’s heart.

“Why?”

“I liked Bernadette. She was so sweet. She was like a second mother to me. You were my best friend.”

_Then if you liked her and me, why did you have her killed? Why did you try to kill me?” Maybe she didn’t know._

Diana’s eyes widened at the thought. Did Atsuko not really know about the assassination on her family? They were only ten at the time. Maybe her parents made the hit on them. Just maybe. Diana licked her lips, tasting Atsuko’s perfume.

“Thank you Akko,” Diana whispered before closing her eyes.

Akko smiled at the name change and pressed a chastise kiss on the sleeping Diana.

* * *

Diana hated going clothes shopping. She didn’t need anything fancy. But Akko had explicitly asked Diana to join her for the ball dance. She needed to go and actually buy a fancy suit to wear. Something she could move around in if anything were to arise. But she needed someone’s help to find a good suit that would at least look good. She didn’t want to make Akko look bad. There was one person she knew would help her in her quest. After a week of constant meetings, some Diana found boring, they both were able to leave the castle in secret. Akko held her arm as she weaved through the crowd, little Meiko tucked up close in Diana’s arms.

She entered her guild hall with the Queen and Princess in tow and saw Amanda get thrown from her chair by Jasminka slamming her hand down.

“Hey Dia, welcome back.” Amanda hollered from the floor.

Arcas jumped up from his seat and walked over to her. Akko gulped at the tall man with a frown on his face as Meiko hid her face in Diana’s neck. Diana chuckled before slapping his bicep.

“Hey you old fool.” That caused Arcas to break into a grin. They gripped each other's forearms.

“Hey Diana. I see you brought your charge here?”

“I couldn’t leave her alone now could I?”

“Ha. You are right. Come, sit down.”

“Arcas, I would love to but I can’t. I have to see Barbara if she is here.”

“Upstairs in her room. I’ll watch the Queen for you.”

“Barbara? Who is she?”

“Stay here Akko. I’ll be back shortly.”

Diana handed Meiko off and walked away to go to the stairs leading into the living quarters of the guild. The assassin followed a familiar pathway to Barbara’s room. The dark haired woman sat in her chair, sewing away at some torn breaches. She leaned her body against the door frame.

“Hey Barbara.”

The mentioned woman spun around before her face lit up. She ran over to the assassin and pecked her on the lips.

“Diana, I wasn’t expecting you here. I heard you were on a very important mission when I got back.” “Yes. I have to protect the Queen from any harm.”

“Hold on now, isn’t this the same Queen whose family killed yours?”

_Yes._

_No._

_Maybe._

“I ..yes.”

“What are you still waiting around for? You can just kill her and get your revenge!”

“Barbara, please. It’s not that easy. I was asked to protect her till she gives birth to her second child. If it’s a girl, then I can extract my revenge but till then, I must wait. The king is paying me really good too. And Meiko is a sweet child but I need her to trust me when I adopt her and her sibling.”

“Oh that’s right, she has children. Oh Diana, we can raise them together!”

That caused Diana to pause. It felt like someone was squeezing her heart at the mention. She did love Barbara, honestly she did. The other woman gave her a sense of warmth and love that she had sorely been missing. But something nagged at her about how that statement felt wrong. About how they would raise Meiko and her sibling without Akko there. It sat wrong in Diana’s mind. She never had the idea to actually settle down with Barbara. It wasn’t in their lifestyle.

“You were going to adopt once the job is done, right?”

“Yes. I wasn’t going to let Meiko stay there with a father that doesn’t love her.”

“Then she will be raised by us. You can train her to become an assassin like how Finnelan and Arcas did.” “Listen, we will cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I need a suit.”

“A suit for what?”

“King Andrew is hosting a huge ball for the announcement of the second child. I have been invited to protect Akko during that time. I need something that will allow me to move but also look good. That is where you come in.”

“So you need me to make you a suit?”

“Yes please.”

“Anything for you Diana.”

Barbara kissed her again before using her weight to push Diana into the wall. Dian reciprocated, kissing her back with equal vigor.

Diana rubbed Barbara’s arm with her thumb as they laid in bed together.

“Thank you Barbara. I love you. Truly I do. But I probably should get back to my charge and make sure Arcas doesn’t tell Akko the story about the turkey.”

“The last time he told it, it turned into a lion.” Diana laughed before kissing Barbara’s forehead. “I’ll walk you downstairs. I need to see some light.”

They could hear rambunctious sounds coming from the hall. When they made it downstairs, Arcas was telling his great story of his grand fight with a legendary giant white bear, gesturing animated. Akko was enthralled with the tale, elbows propping her head up as she watched Arcas reenact it. Diana’s breath stopped as the light from the chandelier hanging above was bouncing off her shiny brunette hair. It was like Akko was cast in a holy light.

“I had that great beast’s neck wrapped in my arms as I attempted to kill it. It’s ugly snarl tried to take my arm off. These scars prove it.” He pointed to his arm.

“Arcas, the last time you told this story to an unsuspecting person, it was a mountain lion. The time after that, it was a giant wolf. Is the next time going to be a dragon?”

Arcas placed his hand on his hips.

“Listen here Dia, I was just entertaining our wonderful guest here while you were up with your lady friend.”

Akko turned her head to look at Diana. Barbara narrowed her eyes at Akko.

“She’s not all that pretty. Not how everyone says she is,” She whispered. Diana stared at her lover with a strange look.

“Hey Diana umm, I think we should probably head to the castle. Meiko is starting to get tired,” Akko got up from her seat. She shot a look at Barbara.

“Right. Let’s go. Thank you Arcas.”

“The next time she is here, I will tell my side of the story.”

“It was a turkey old man.” Akko bursted into giggles.

Arcas raised his finger to protest before dropping his hand.

“Fine. It was a turkey.”

“I did enjoy the tale. I hope the next time I am here, I can hear more.”

“Hah, you will. I promise you that my little lady.”

He bowed before kissing the back of her hand. Barbara grabbed her arm before she left and kissed Diana on the lips, her back hand gripping the back of the blonde’s head. The assassin could feel daggers in the back of head.

“Come back soon Diana. I’ll make sure you get that suit before the dance. Do save a dance for me though.”

They left the guild hall in a rush after the kiss, mostly aided by Akko. Diana could feel Akko’s anger wafting off of her. Even Meiko seemed scared of her mother.

“Who is she?” Akko asked in the safety of the queen’s chambers.

“You mean Barbara? She’s my lover.”

“You never told me you had a lover.”

“I never felt the need to bring it up and it wasn’t necessary information.”

“You could have when I was kissing you.”

“You are stubborn. I don’t think I would have stopped you even if I did.”

“You are an ass Diana. I thought we were making progress.”

“I think we have. I’ve stopped calling you Atsuko.”

“That’s not what I meant. I...I hate you right now. You could have told me you had a lover!”

“Again. It wasn’t necessary information at the time.”

“I just......I’m going to get ready for bed. You asshole.” Akko whispered that last part.

Diana watched Akko walk into her bathroom and start the water. Diana just shook her head. She looked at Meiko, sitting on the bed.

“Hey Meiko. You okay?” A nod was her response. “I know your mother is upset but know that she isn’t mad at you.”

“Mommy is at you.” Diana was shocked. Meiko spoke to her.

“Yes. Yes she is mad at me. I have made her mad at me haven’t I?”

“I like you Diyana. Please don’t make mommy even madder at you.”

Meiko hugged her side. Diana ruffled her hair.

“I promise I won’t. I like you too. Come on, it’s time for bed.”

Diana settled her down for bed, making sure to get her favorite unicorn toy tucked in. When she appeared, Akko was sitting on her bed, combing her hair.

“Here, let me help.”

“Oh thank you my brave knight for saving me from a vicious hair tangle.” Diana could feel the sarcasm drip from her voice.

“Akko, I understand you are upset but please make sure to keep it away from your daughter. She was upset as well.”

“Don’t tell me how to raise my daughter. It’s not like you will be around to help me raise her and her sibling when this is done. You said so yourself. You will leave once this is over. Probably will go with Barbara.”

“I did say that didn’t I?”

“Yes. And Meiko told me she likes you. You will break her heart when you leave.”

I will take her with me when I stab you with the very same dagger that killed my mother. But what if she is innocent?

“I will cross that bridge when I get there. For now I am here. With you and her, for a while.”

“But I want forever.”

“You are married.”

“To a husband that doesn’t give a shit about his own flesh and blood. I know he has someone he is seeing on the side. I know it and I am so tired of trying to hide my frustration from Meiko. I just want someone to at least care a little bit about me.”

Diana stared at Akko as she finally broke down, crying. That feeling of bitterness returned. Her hand toyed with the dagger. The very same obsidian dagger with a dragon head. The same dagger she sliced her hand open pulling it out of her mother’s cold, unbeating heart.

_She knew. She had to have known. She wanted you dead. For no reason. She asked her parents to have you killed._

_But what if she didn’t? What if she didn’t know? What if Akko doesn’t deserve this?_

Diana’s hand lifted off the dagger and pulled her friend closer. Akko wrapped her arms around her body and cried. Diana threaded her fingers through the silk locks as she held close. She was beautiful when she cried. _Wait. Beautiful?_

“Shhhh. Meiko loves you. Your newborn will too. Lotte cares for you. I....care for you.”

“No you don’t Diana.”

“Maybe not now. But, we can try to be civil towards each other.”

“I don’t want civil. I want to get to know the Diana in front of me.”

“You will. In due time.”

“Tell me what happened then?”

“What?”

“Tell what happen the night of the assassination.”

Diana took a sharp breath.

“Okay.”


	6. The Night of the Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana remembers the night of her mother’s death and Akko is forced to confront her memories of her parents as well

She heard a weird noise. Like a loud thumping sound and shouting. Diana crawled out of her bed and made her way through her door, keeping a tight hold on her dragon toy, something Akko had given her. She made her way through the hallway to her mother’s room. The door was cracked open a bit. Diana slipped through the crack and spotted her mother, on her side and on the floor. Strange. Why was momma on the floor and not in bed? She walked over to her mom and shook her shoulder.

“Mom, mom. Why are you sleeping on the floor? Your bed is right there.”

Her mother’s body rolled over and it was then, in the moonlight, that she saw it. A large obsidian dagger with a golden dragon head, covered with her mother’s blood. Diana began crying, shaking her mother’s body.

“Momma, wake up! Please, please wake up.”

More noises, shouting, screaming. She grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. She needed help and fast. Diana bursted into her aunt’s room and saw the same scene. Diana went to her cousins, the same. She ran again to her room when someone grabbed her arm.

“Miss Diana, you’re alive. Thank the heavens! Come on, let’s get you out of here.” “Where is she? Where’s the small Cavendish?”

Anna took her away from her home. She pushed a small bag into Diana’s arms, guiding the girl into the waiting arms of another servant.

“Run, run Miss Diana. I packed you up some things but you must run now. Go!” “Anna, my mother is dead.”

“I know, I know. But she would want you to live, so live to see tomorrow. Go to the Kagaris, they will protect you.”

Diana was chased away from her home. She still held that dagger in her hand as she ran. Branches hit her face as she fled from her assailants. The servant that came with her told her to go on alone after they got to the outer edges of the manor, staying behind to try and slow down their pursuers. She hid in some bushes when she heard some rustling by the brushes near her. She gripped the blade wrong and tried to slash at the person. She felt a stinging sensation in the palm of her hand. Diana looked down at her hand and saw blood dripping down and through her fingers. She wanted to cry out but knew she couldn’t. It hurt so much though. It was then that she had been saved by Croix. Croix took her away and took her to her new home and to a new family.

Diana sat near the corner of the hall, knees pushed up to her chin. Croix had been kind enough to clean and bandage her hand up. She looked at the dagger. A dragon head, the Kagari household symbol. She felt bitterness build up in her heart. Why? She loved the Kagaris. She loved Akko. Why would they attack her? She looked at the dragon doll Akko had traded with her bear. It left more bitterness in her. When she shoved the dragon into her bag, she could make out snippets of a conversation Croix had with a companion of hers.

“Her name is Diana Cavendish. I had just come across the scene but I think I know what happened.”

“Oh and what’s that?” Finnelan asked.

“The Cavendishs were killed by their friends, the Kagaris.”

“How do you know this?”

“I worked for the Hanbridges. They had heard rumors about it. Listen, take this girl in, she has no home. I can’t take her with me either.”

“We will. Thank you for saving her.”

A big burly man appeared in Diana’s vision. She looked up to see the face of a grizzled man. She was scared. It was the same look that those assassin’s had when they were hunting her but it soon morphed to a look of sadness and pity.

“Don’t worry little lady, I won’t hurt you. I’m Arcas, what’s your name?” The man, Arcas, dropped down to her level. He smiled at her, a large scar covered his face. Diana felt like she could trust him.

“Diana. Diana Cavendish, sir.”

“Diana, what a pretty name. Nice to meet you.”

He held his large hand out to her. She looked at it, scared for a second before she took it. He helped her up and grabbed her belongings.

“Let’s get you a place to sleep little princess. I bet you need it after all what happened to you.”

Arcas took her up to the living chambers and tucked her in. She slept horribly, troubled by visions of her mother’s body and the constant voice of her mother asking her to look for her killer. When she finally couldn’t sleep anymore, she studied the dagger again and pulled her ring out. The heads matched. The Kagari symbol. Diana felt like crying, why would her best friend’s family attempt to kill her? Why did Akko hate her so much to warrant this attack?

Why? Why? Why? No.

Diana looked up at the sky and vowed on the stars that she would have revenge for her mother’s death. She would do the same that the Kagaris did to her.

“Curse you Akko. Curse you Akio. Curse you Kenji. Curse you all. I will do the same you did to me. I hate you all.”

* * *

Diana held the dagger in her hand, shaking. She felt the tears drip down her face as she thought about that night. How she had the sight of her mother’s body engraved in her mind forever and how she vowed revenge on Akko and her family. She had hated Akko but now? She wasn’t so sure about that. Akko had been nothing but sweet and gentle to her while she had been cold and distant. Was there a

chance that Akko had not been involved and had been innocent the whole time? Was it just Kenji and Akio’s fault?

_She killed your family. You have a chance, kill her._

_No, what if she is innocent? She is innocent. She couldn’t have been part of the assassin. She knew nothing about it. She’s pregnant with another child, I can’t kill her yet._

_She is related to the family that killed yours. If you wait, you will lose that chance forever._

_But what if she is. She is no longer with them. They have changed. There has to be more to it. There has to be more to this story. I won’t kill Akko yet._

Diana felt hands brush her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see beautiful red one’s. Akko tilted Diana’s head and pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m so sorry about what happened. Diana, I’ve loved you. I’ve missed you so much, every day. You were my only friend and I wasn’t the same since. I’ve kept everything you ever gave me. Even the ring.”

“Akko, tell me why. Why were my mother killed?”

“I don’t know, I honestly don’t know. But I know this, that dagger is ours but something doesn’t make sense.” She took the dagger out of her hand. Akko examined it, turning it over in her hands. “I remember father complaining about how it disappeared one day. He had this dagger commissioned on my day of birth. It was just a ceremonial dagger though. It was never meant to actually kill someone. And you found this in your mother’s body?”

Diana nodded her head. Flashbacks entered her mind.

“Oh my gods, you think it was us?”

“Yes. Why? Why would you try to kill us?” Diana was begging at this point. She needed answers.

“Diana, I would never do such a thing, I loved you. I would never harm you. Why would you think that?”

“Then prove it. Prove to me that you love me. Prove it to me that you still care about me. Prove to me that it wasn’t you.”

“I will. I will prove to you that I loved you then and that I love you now. We will find Bernadette’s killers.”

“Show me the dagger again.”

Akko handed the dagger back and walked over to a large chest that sat in the far corner of the room. “That’s your marriage chest isn’t it?” Diana walked next to her.

“Yes. But I had father and mother put items that I wanted in here. Items that are of sentimental value to me. Items that once belonged to a little girl that I cared for.”

Akko opened it to see everything she treasured all her life. There was a well worn bear, which Diana recognized instantly.

“Alcor? We switched stuff animals so we always had something to hold before we saw each other. You kept him?”

“Yes and I cuddled with him every night after I heard about your death. Did you keep Mr Fluff? I also had this commissioned as well.”

She grabbed a velvet box and opened it to reveal two sets of daggers. The similar daggers like the one she held but these were different. One handle was red with the head of a unicorn with blue eyes while the other had a blue dragon with red eyes.

“These were daggers I had made for us. It was meant to be a marriage gift on our wedding night. I wanted us to have them but then you died.”

“We were eight.”

“I was still hopeful. I know I would have been happier with you.”

“What about Meiko? You wouldn’t have had her if you married me.”

“I love her, don’t get me wrong. But I would be in a happy marriage and not married to a man I hate.”   
“Hang on.”

Diana walked out and into her section of the room. She kept the dragon toy much like the ring. It gave her the moniker she earned and it held fond memories. She couldn’t let them go. She appeared with an old worn dragon toy as well.

“Mr Fluff... You did keep him. Oh Diana, you never forgot.” She tucked the dragon close to her chest.

“As much as I wanted too. I couldn’t.”

“Diana, we will solve the mystery behind who ordered the assassination on your family together, okay?”

“No. I don’t want to have you involved. I will solve it on my own.”

“But you don’t have to do this on your own!”

“I don’t want you hurt.”

“Diana, I have lived through a couple of assassinations already. I think I can live through a few more. Teach me.”

“What?”

“Teach me how to fight so you don’t have to do this alone.”

“No. I don’t want you scarred.”

“I’m already scarred from my other failed attempts to be less of a princess and more like you and Frank.”

“I stand by what I said. It’s my fight, not yours.”

“But it may have been my family that was involved.”

“Akko I’ll handle this on my own, end of discussion. No more. I will find who killed my mother and I won’t have you get involved.”

“Fine. But that doesn’t mean I won’t do investigations of my own.”

“...You always were stubborn.”

“Some things never change.”

Akko wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist and hugged her, head tucking itself into the crock of her neck. Diana sighed, leaning into the hug.

Later that night, as the Queen slept with the dragon doll, Diana sat down on the edge of Akko’s bed and stared at the ceremonial dagger. Did someone try to frame the Kagaris or did they do it and wanted someone to see it? Diana’s head pounded from the tears that were silently streaming down her face as well as how she kept overthinking everything. Any time she killed one of the lieutenants, any clues she would follow turned up empty. Maybe she needed to get closer to the heads. She looked over at the Queen. Akko was the answer but was she still involved somehow? Or was she innocent and knew nothing, told to keep shut and act like a princess. Diana slipped out of bed and stared out the window. The starry sky was beautiful at night. Her mother loved to teach her about the stars at night and old Arcas carried on with that tradition. Arcas was like the father she never had. The assassin pulled her ring out of her pocket.

If Akko wasn’t innocent then why keep belongings to the woman she wanted dead? It would make no sense. She kept her ring, her bear and had kept daggers she had commissioned for a wedding they would never....have.

“Was it something that had to do with the marriage contract? But whose marriage contract. Akko’s and Andrew’s or mine and Akko’s? But wait, mom never got a chance to create a marriage contract for us. Not that I know of. Unless, she did and we were assassinated for it. But why? Why kill over a marriage contract? Was there something in there or was something broken over it?”

Diana paced her room. She hated Andrew for making her friend upset and Louis had an obsession with Akko as well. Now, Akko was married to Andrew. Was that it? Was that the reason? She needed to do more research. Search for people close to the Kagaris and members of her mother’s company.

“I need Frank.”

* * *

Akko was upset to say the least. Diana had told her about the night of the assassination and it rubbed her the wrong way in more ways than one. Diana had accused her of the murders in the beginning. Akko didn’t know anything but she did understand Diana’s reasoning. Seeing that dagger in your parent’s chest would upset anyone. But Akko was wondering how that dagger got there. It had been stolen a month prior and that upset her father. It was father’s favorite but it was a dagger designed to look nice. It had no uses besides that. It wasn’t designed to kill someone, just to work as a decoration. But then after the death of the Cavendishs, her parents changed. They grew more distant, like they were guilt of something. At the time, Akko didn’t think much of it. Thought they too were upset by their death as well. But now, with Diana alive, it made Akko revisit her parents’ past interactions. They acted suspicious. And soon after, she had been forced to spend more time with Chloe and Andrew. She hated them, they spent more time together then with her. She missed Diana and had no other friends, till she came to the castle. Lotte was her maid but she was someone she could confide in and not have it reach Andrew’s ears. She also recalled all those letters Andrew sent her before and after the assassination of the Cavendishs. She remembered Diana did not like Andrew one bit and had more then once vowed to challenge the Hanbridge boy to a duel for her hand. Was Diana’s family killed over the marriage of her and Andrew? But then why?

Unless, another marriage was going to take place instead. But who’s? Did Bernadette and her parents actually agree to a marriage but then why kill them? There has to be more to this story. Meiko tugged at her dress as she pondered. Diana was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her.

“Oh honey, what’s wrong?”

“Mommy, you okay?”

“Yes honey. Mommy is just thinking.”

“Atsuko!” Akko heard Andrew shouting at her through her bedroom door. Meiko let out a small whimper and hid her face in Akko’s neck. A look of hatred briefly flashed across Diana’s face.

“Gods dammit,” She whispered.

“Atsuko, we need to talk.”

“I’m coming, hold your horses. Diana, please watch Meiko.”

“I will. Come here little princess.” Akko felt a twinge of love at how Diana treated Meiko. She was so much better than the child’s own father.

“I’ll be back shortly, my little one.” She kissed her child’s forehead.

When she walked into Andrew’s office, her mood soured even more. Chloe was there, sitting in his chair. “Well hello Atsuko. Nice to see you again.” She hated Chloe and she knew the brunette woman hated her too.

“Nice to see you too Chloe.” She was not happy to see her at all.

“Atsuko, we need to think about hiring an instructor for Meiko so she can learn how to properly speak.” “What brought that up?”

“She doesn’t know how to speak and read. I’ve never heard her say a peep.”

 _Because she doesn’t want to talk to you when all you do is scream at me with her around. She hates you and loves Diana. But Diana won’t be around after our second child is born. You will probably treat the other child better if it’s a boy. Oh gods, if it’s a girl I won’t know what to do_.

“She needs to learn how to speak to people if she is to be of use.”

“You asshole. To be of use? She is not some piece of furniture. She is our daughter, a living breathing

human being.”

“She doesn’t speak, she’s too stupid. She needs someone to teach if she is to at least marry a proper suitor. She needs to spend less time with you.”

“Because you won’t give her the time of day! She doesn’t talk to you but she talks, I’ve heard her. She’s smarter than you give her credit for. She can read better than most other royal children. She’s an amazing little girl that you don’t care about one bit. You don’t know her. You don’t care for her like you don’t care for me. I’m only the one who shows they care for her and won’t abandon her.”

“Hey, don’t talk to your husband like that. It’s not his fault that the child has a mother like you. She is around her mother all the time and never around other kids or even learning,” Chloe got up from the chair.

“Don’t you ever dare tell me how to raise my daughter!”

There was a loud resounding slap. Akko stared down Chloe in shock.

“Atsuko, I have the final word,” Andrew finally butted in.

Akko stormed out, forcefully slamming the door. Once she got away from Andrew’s wing, she leaned against a wall and cried, cheek stinging. Why was she married to such a dreadful man. She knew he was seeing Chloe, she was here almost every single day. She would have at least been happy with Diana, but now Diana had nothing but hate for her. That notion alone hurt her. She wiped her face of her tears and made her way back. She stopped by the library figuring that Diana may have brought Meiko here to read to her. No one was in the library. She passed by Lotte who had laundry in her arms.

“Lotte, do you know where Meiko and Diana are?”

“No Akko, sorry.”

“It’s fine. I will be in my room if anyone needs me.”

Lotte nodded before leaving Akko alone. Akko trudged slowly to her room. When she opened her door, the sight caused her to choke up. Diana was asleep in her bed and had an arm wrapped protectively around Meiko. She shut the door quietly and made her way to her desk. She picked up Mr. Fluff in her arms and hugged him, rubbing her face into his fur. Akko sighed before setting him into her lap and pulled out an ink bottle and a scroll. She had a couple of letters to send off and figured she could write them while her favorite people slept.

Akko heard the bed creak alerting her that someone was awake. She looked over her shoulder to see Diana was up.

“Akko, when did you get back?”

“About an hour ago.”

“What did Andrew want?”

“He wanted Meiko to start learning how to talk. And both him and Chloe essentially berated me for how I raised Meiko.”

“Chloe?”

“Oh that’s right. You used to know her, didn’t you?”

“Before I meet you, yes.” There was a pause. “Who hurt you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Who hurt you?”

Akko’s hand went straight to her cheek. She had momentarily forgotten Chloe slapped her.

“No one.”

“Was it Andrew? Or was it Chloe?”

“Diana, it doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. I’m fine.”

“It does to me. You have a bruise. No one should hurt you not while I’m here.”

Akko looked at her, confused.

“Chloe.”

“That bitch.”

Diana made a grab for the katana leaning against the bed table. Akko ran in front of Diana and hugged her tight. Akko buried her face into Diana’s neck. The assassin stood there and let the Queen cry.

“They insulted my daughter because she doesn’t talk to them. They called her stupid. Diana, she’s smart. She is so smart.”

“I know, I know. She is, she is a bright girl. She is wonderful because she was raised by you.”

Akko felt arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Akko wanted her closer. She tugged the blonde’s head down and brushed her lips against hers.

“You are and will be a wonderful mother.”

Diana kissed the cheek that had received Chloe’s fury. Akko begged and got her wish. Diana laid in bed with her and was sound asleep in minutes. Meiko was tucked up in her mother’s arms as well. Akko nestled into the covers and felt an arm land on her hip. She smiled as she too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Diana had been dragged by both Akko and little Meiko out into the garden for tea and treats for a special guest. Diana had raised her eyebrow at the special guest.

“And who, pray-tell, is this special guest?”

“It’s a secret Diyana.”

“Really now, a secret. Well now I’m really interested.”

“Hey Meiko, guess who’s favorite uncle is here?” a male voice interpreted. Meiko jumped out of her chair in a mad dash.

“Uncle Frankie.”

“Hey Squirt.”

Diana did a double take as did Frank.

“Diana, is that really you?”

“Frank.”


	7. A reunion

“My name’s Frank. What’s yours?” The new boy smiled, two of his front teeth missing. She had to laugh at his hair, a floppy mess of blonde.

“Diana. What is wrong with your hair?”

“I’m trying to grow it out so I can style it.”

“Why?”

“So I can look cool. I saw these super cool hairstyles that are called a pompadour that I wanna try and I can’t if I don’t grow my hair. That’s what papa told me and papa is smart.”

“So is my mother.”

“Yeah and she is super pretty. Hey, I have this super cool sword collection. You want to see?”

Diana looked over at her mother, silently begging to see the swords. Her mother hid her mouth behind her hand before shooing her away.

“Go along with him, Diana. He may make a good friend.” Frank held his hand for her to take.

* * *

“Frank. You haven’t changed much have you. You still have that stupid hairstyle?”

“Yes. You haven’t changed much either.”

Frank set Meiko down and tightly hugged her.

“I’ve missed you Diana. Gods, I was so upset to hear you and your family had died. How did you survive?”

“A miracle really. I was saved.”

“And you didn’t tell this news to me Akko.” He pointed to Akko who chuckled behind her hand. “I didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Diana asked me not to.”

“Darn it Akko. You both know I hated surprises.”

“What actually brings you here?” Diana was curious as to why Frank came to the castle.

“Oh. Miss Akko here decided to tell me the news that she was pregnant and that Andrew would be hosting a ball. I needed to come and show my support. I never left Akko’s side when we heard about what happened to you. Diana, I also knew you were almost indestructible but I wasn’t expecting that theory to be true.”

“Good to know I could reveal the truth.”

Frank smiled before slapping Diana’s bicep.

“You dork, I’m glad to see you are alive. Gods, am I happy to see you.”

“Uncle Frankie. Sit. Tea time.”

“Okay okay squirt.”

They sat together and chatted. Diana lied about what she did and what Luna Nova actually did. She watched Frank raise an eyebrow at how she claimed she was a bodyguard. Akko wiped her daughter’s face from the icing that the three year old smeared across her face.

“Mommy, stop.”

“I need to get you clean.”

“Atsuko.”

All four heads turned towards the new voice. Meiko whimpered, reaching for her mother’s hand. Diana placed a comforting hand on her head. Andrew stood there, hands in his pocket. Green eyes narrowed at poor Meiko which were met with equally glaring red eyes from her mother before darting over to Frank.

“Nice to see you here Francis.” Andrew addressed him in a monotone voice.

“Same here Andrew.” Diana never knew Frank could sound mean.

“I would like to speak to Atsuko alone but bring Meiko. Don’t bother joining Diana, I have guards.”

Akko sighed before picking up Meiko and carrying her daughter away and walked with her husband. Diana’s hand tightened into a fist. How she imagined punching Andrew’s smug look away.

“Diana, now that we are alone. How about you tell me the truth?”

“Huh. The truth? Truth about what?”

“I know what the Luna Nova actually are. A group of assassins. I bet, knowing you, that you are the best of the best. So, what are you really here for?”

“To protect Akko.”

“Bullshit. I bet that asshole hired you to kill Akko. Am I right?” Diana remained silent. Frank slammed his fist onto the table before violently getting out of his chair. “Gods dammit. Gods damn that guy. Akko doesn’t deserve this. She’s wonderful, I should know I’ve been by her side watching her raise little Meiko alone. Diana why? What did Akko do to deserve to be killed?”

_She killed my family._

_No. She couldn’t have. I know she didn’t. She’s innocent..._

“I was hired to kill Akko if she gives birth to a girl. If it’s a boy, she will live.”

“Diana, why? You two were so close. You two would’ve been so cute as a couple. What did Akko do to deserve your hatred?”

“I’d rather not talk about it now. All I know is, Akko will still be alive for a while.”

“She loved you. She told me so in all of her letters she sent me. Dammit Diana, you really have changed.”

“Letters?”

“It’s the only way she could keep sane. Diana, please rethink all of this. Akko doesn’t deserve this. She is such a good mother.”

“I know, I’ve watched her, I’ve interacted with Meiko. I know Akko is an amazing mother I just need to solve the mystery of my family’s assassination first and it starts with Akko.”

“Maybe your mind will change over time.”

 _Maybe it already has_.

“For now, know I will do my best to protect her. I’m an assassin, I know how we work.”

“Can I give you some friendly advice?”

“Yes.”

“Look into Andrew first. I’ve heard the kingdom has been struggling with money due to the wars. Louis is also a suspect. That dick has it bad for Akko.”

“He was bad enough when we were kids, don’t tell me he has gotten worse.”

“Yes, it’s so much worse. Guy is a creep and has a pretty powerful kingdom.”

“I’ll keep those in mind. Are you staying for the ball at the end of the month?”

“Yeah. I’m going to keep Akko company while Andrew dances the night away with Chloe.”

“Well, then you have to deal with me during that time.”

Frank smiled at her before clasping her forearm. “Glad to have my old partner in crime back.”

“I’m glad to be back,” Diana said, returning that smile. She never realized how much she missed Frank.

* * *

Diana wandered into town to see her guild, needing to see how her suit was coming along. A guard had come down to deliver the news to Diana and Frank that Akko would be busy for the rest of the afternoon. Frank had left to fix his guest room up since he would be staying for a while in the kingdom. It was time to gather more information from the guild. She wanted her guild to start gathering intel on Andrew, the Kagaris and now the Blackwells. When Diana arrived, Arcas ushered her to a table.

“Diana, I have some news.”

“What news?”

“We heard reports that the Blackwells are planning something with the Queen.”

“The Queen? What the hell do they want with Akko?”

“We think it may be a way to lure the Hanbridges into a war. Kidnap both the princess and the Queen.”

“Dammit. How did you find this out?”

“Hannah was doing an assassination for them when she overheard them talking. She figured she needed to tell you.”

“I knew I always hated that guy.”

“Talk to Barbara, I heard she is speaking to Hannah now.”

“Listen Arcas, can you do me a favor? Can you look into a few things for me?”

“Yes. What would you like me to look into?”

“I need you to look into the Hanbridges, the Kagaris and the Blackwells. During the time of my mother’s assassination. I need to see who wanted my family dead.”

“I will. You keep Miss Akko safe and please bring her around again. I enjoyed telling her stories.”

“I will Arcas, thank you. I’m going to see Barbara then I should head back.”

Diana patted her father figure’s arm. Diana walked into Barbara’s room and saw Hannah sitting on the bed and Barbara was sitting at her desk, sewing.

“Diana!”

Barbara jumped out of her seat and raced over to Diana who caught her in her arms and kissed her. “Diana, I have some news. Pretty sure Arcas told you.”

“Yeah. About the Blackwells?”

“Diana, they plan to strike during the ball.”

“When?”

“I don’t know. They never actually said at what time. Mostly in code but I heard them say kidnap the Queen. They have the whole thing mapped out.”

“Dammit. The Blackwells were always a slimy bunch.”

“Weren’t you going to marry Louis Blackwell at one time?”

“Yes. When I was younger but my mother had apparently been successful in breaking the engagement..... off.”

Diana’s eyes drifted down. Her mother broke an engagement with the Blackwells four months before the assassination.

“Diana, you okay?” Barbara placed a hand on Diana’s cheek.

“Yes, just thought about something. How is my suit coming along?”

“Excellent. Here, I just finished it up. I also added a small surprise for little Meiko.”

“Thank you Barbara. I know you would do it.”

Diana pecked Barbara on the lips before heading out. She quickly spun around on her heels. “Oh. Would you like to be my date for the ball?”

Barbara’s face lit up.

“Oh my goodness. Yes, Oh yes.”

Diana barely got downstairs before getting bombarded by a large black beast tackling her to the ground. It began attacking her face, with its tongue.

“Oof. Stop it, stop it. Down boy, down.”

Diana popped herself on her elbows as she stared into the yellow eyes of a large black wolf. “Who let you in Okami?”

“He has been dying to see you. He has been here since last week staying with us. Consy got mad at him because he was knocking things over in her workshop,” Amanda helped Diana help as the wolf bumped his head against her hip. She started to scratch behind his ear.

For a wolf, he was rather friendly and enjoyed sleeping next to an open fire. She didn’t want to take him to the castle because she was afraid of how Akko would react. The assassins decided to just share in the job of taking care of Okami while she was gone. He was a good tracking partner and a good hunter.

“Diana, please take this mangy beast with you when you leave. He has been tearing up my good furniture,” Finnelan marched in.

“I’m sorry Finnelan but I can’t. I don’t know how Akko will take it. I don’t know how Andrew would.”

“Please do. He has been howling nonstop when he saw you were gone. Please take him.”

“Fine, come on Okami. It will be for the best. Maybe you can tear up Andrew’s furniture.” The wolf tilted his head at her almost if he could feel the disdain she held for her current employer. “Follow me. We will see how well Akko and Meiko handle you. Meiko will probably think you're just a big ass dog.”

Okami followed her down the road, tail wagging as long last he was with his human.

When they arrived in the castle, many of the guards stared warily at the wolf, who sniffed at all the new scents surrounding him. Especially at some curtains.

“Okami, follow. I need to see Andrew about something first.”

The guards gathered near Andrew’s room gasped at the large wolf.

“Bodyguard. What is that?”

“A wolf. One that will help me in my mission to protect the Queen. Now, if you will alert Andrew that I wish to speak to him about something. Also, let him know I want to see him alone.”

“Ye...yes ma’am.”

A quick rapt on the door and Andrew almost ripped the door open, in a rage. His hair was a mess and there was a large lipstick mark on his neck. Diana felt anger raise in her chest. She heard a low growl come from Okami, ears flattening against his head. An open palm near his nose told him to be quiet.

 _Akko doesn’t deserve this. She deserves someone who will treat her better. Someone who will love her_. “What the hell do you want?” Eyes landed at the large black wolf. “What the hell is that.”

“To talk. In private and this is Okami. He will help with protecting Queen Ak...Queen Atsuko.”

“Fine. Let me meet you in my office.”

Andrew smoothed his hair back as he warily watched the wolf, who was sitting on his hind legs patiently.

“What would you like to talk about?”

“I have reports of a potential attack on the Queen during the ball. I would like to have some members of my guild be there so we may be able to provide more protection.”

“How many?”

“Five.”

“Fine, I will add their names to the party list. Do you know who may be inciting this attack?”

“We have reports that show that it may be the Blackwells but I would like more information on them before I can make my assessment.”

“Blackwells? Damn. Louis is coming to the ball. I will have you keep an eye on him and on Atsuko. I want her to stay alive.”

_Why? So you can make sure you have a boy? So you can continue to break Akko’s heart while you flaunt your relationship with Chloe?_

“Yes your majesty.”

She bowed before leaving, Okami trotting behind her. Once she was out of ear shot, she cursed Andrew’s name.

“Damn him. Damn that asshole.”

She felt fur brush against her arm. She looked down to see Okami rubbing his head against her. She returned the favor by scratching his ear.

“Thank you buddy.”

She knocked on Akko’s door to alert her that she was here. The guard nodded towards her and left her alone. She watched his eyes dart down to Okami before widening and speed walking away. The assassin laughed as she grabbed the handle.

“Akko, Meiko, I’m back.”

Diana opened the door but didn’t get a chance to hold Okami back as the wolf darted in. She heard a scream from Akko. She cursed herself.

“Doggy,” Meiko screamed out. Clearly Okami was just a big dog to her. Which wasn’t too far from the truth. Diana followed after him just to stop him from jumping on Akko as she threw the package Barbara gave her onto the bed. The Queen had Meiko tightly in her arms as Okami laid at her feet on his belly. Okami’s tail wagged at the brunette. No growling. Just head bumps against her ankles, begging for head scratches.

“Diana, oh my nines, shoo. What is this?”

“It’s okay Akko. He may be a wolf but he is friendly. This is Okami. Okami, meet Akko.” A whine escaped the wolf’s throat as he begged for someone to love him.

“Okami? You literally named a wolf, Wolf.”

“Yes.” Diana blushed as Akko brought up the name. A memory from her past when Akko was teaching her some of her language.

Meiko’s little fingers were waving in desperation to pet the wolf. Akko looked up to Diana. Diana took Meiko from her and bent down.

“He really likes to get his ears scratch. See, this spot right here is his absolute favorite. Watch.”

Diana demonstrated how to pet Okami who rolled over on his back with his tongue rolled out of his mouth as he finally got the belly rubs he so desperately begged for.

Once Akko had calmed down a bit with the idea of a wolf hanging around her, she asked Diana about the reunion.

“Did you and Frank have a nice reunion?”

“Yes, it was lovely. It made me realize how much I missed the old days.”

“I miss them too.”

“What did Andrew want?”

“He wanted to gather more information for the ball. Chloe was there too. I had to hear how she would be a better mother to Meiko than I. I see you have your suit ready, did Barbara make it for you?” The venom wasn’t lost on Diana.

“Yes.”

“Oh, maybe see if it fits,” Akko pleaded, hands clapping together.

“You just want to see it early.”

“Maybe.” Akko looked away with a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Cute.

Diana shook her head from that thought. “Okay. Let me get changed first for you.”

The brunette looked up with a big grin on her face. Diana couldn’t help but smile back.

Diana opened the package to see a nice three piece outfit. A white shirt with frills along the neck and at the end of the sleeves with a nicely stitched blue vest complete with a pair of black pants. She had forgotten about the small gift Barbara had for Meiko. She smiled, it was a little pink dress for the girl.

“You work fast Barbara.”

She quickly changed and walked out, handing Akko the dress over. Akko gasped, face getting redder. Diana smiled down at Meiko who indicated that she wanted to be picked up. Diana obliged, picking the girl up.

“You look nice Diana.”

“It feels good. Barbara knows me too well.”

“It’s a good fit.” Akko had stood up to examine the outfit. She ran her hands along the details etched into the suit. “She did a good job. You look really nice in it.”

“You know how to dance?”

“Of course I know how to dance, I’m a Queen. This also isn’t my first ball. Do you?”

“I remember the steps. It has been a while though.”

“We can run through them together before the ball.”

“I would like that. Helps refresh my memory so I don’t make a fool of myself. Maybe this little princess would like to be my first dance of the night.”

Meiko giggled as Diana held her, walking through a mock dance. Diana set her down before bowing and kissing the back of her hand.

“My fair lady. It does seem to be time for your bedtime.”

“Mommy, do I have to?”

“Yes. Little princesses need their sleep.”

“But mommy!”

“No buts young lady. Now, it’s off to bed for you. I’m sure Diana will come tuck you in.”

“Diyana, please!”

“How can I say no to that face.”

“Yay! Night Mommy, night doggy.”

Diana chuckled as she was led to the bedroom. The assassin tucked the princess in and placed her favorite unicorn in her arms. In seconds, the child was asleep.

Diana watched Akko stroke Okami’s head, which was in her lap.

“How did you manage to tame a wild wolf?”

“I found Okami when he was just a pup. Couldn’t have been a month old when hunters killed his mother. The little thing was so desperate to live, he followed me down the road for half a mile, whining and whimpering the whole time. I took pity on him and scooped him up. Took him back home with me and nursed him back to health. He has been by my side ever since. He’s smart, knows commands and signals. He will be a good guard wolf and a good companion.”

“You are a good companion,” Akko whispered it, but Diana heard. She just wasn’t going to say so. Akko laid her head on the blonde’s shoulders.

“Remember those dances we used to have to do?”

“I hated those balls. Maybe that's why I hated balls in general.”

“Maybe. My parents had them all the time.”

“I remember we were invited to a few.”

“Remember when you were forced to dance with Maria and you stepped all over her toes?”

“I did that on purpose.”

“What? Why?”

“Because she spoke bad about you. I wasn’t going to have her keep insulting you. You were my friend and I was going to defend your honor.”

“Diana, I’m shocked. I just...I know people don’t like me. No one really ever did, I was the weird kid. They just think I’m stupid. Now, they think my daughter is stupid.”

“I liked you.”

“You did. Once. Now, I’m not too sure. I don’t know if you want to stay around me because you want to or because you have to.”

_Yes, till the baby is born._

_No. I want to. Akko needs someone. Maybe I should be there for her_.

“I want to.”

Akko spun her head up. “What? You can’t be serious? Diana, you have Barbara.”

“Barbara may be my lover but I want us to be friends.” Akko hung her head, biting her lip. A few tears fell onto Okami’s nose which he wrinkled in response. Yellow eyes looked up at her and whimpered.

Diana laid her hand on Akko’s stomach, rubbing along the slight baby bump there. The notion that it was an intimate moment passed over her head.

“How is the baby doing?” Akko laid her hand on top of hers.

“They seem good. It’s still too early to tell though.”

“I wonder what they will look like? Meiko definitely takes after you.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing.”

“It’s good. You are kind and gentle. You have a beautiful heart.”

_And you are beautiful._

“Diana, stay.”

“I always am. I’m right in the next room.”

“No. I mean as in stay with me. In this bed.”

Akko was tugging her closer to her, begging to be closer to the blonde. The assassin sighed and obliged to the wishes of the Queen.

Once she changed, she settled into the bed. She could feel Akko’s body warmth. The bed creaked from something jumping into it. Diana and Akko looked down to see Okami taking the whole foot of the bed, his head laying on Akko’s hip.

“Okami, down.”

“It’s fine Diana. He’s fine where he is at.”

“Are you sure?”

“He is sweet. Aren’t you, boy?” A tail wag was his response.

“Good night my knight.”

Akko curled up into Diana’s body, head nestled into her shoulder. She was soon asleep. Diana gently moved to better accommodate her.

“Good night my Queen.”


	8. Learning again

“I hate attending balls.” Diana slouched over on Akko’s bed. The two girls were currently hanging out in Akko’s room in her castle. “I don’t like wearing dresses.”

“I know. Hey, when we get married, you can wear a suit.”

“What about you about Akko? Are you going to wear a dress?”

“I mean, yes. I would like mine to at least match you and we can be the life of the party.”

“We will make Andrew wish he was with you.”

Akko giggled before growing serious.

“Diana, I have a confession to make.”

“What’s that Akko?”

“I don’t know how to dance. Mom and dad haven’t taught me yet.” Akko felt embarrassed that she had confessed her biggest secret. She knew all princesses needed to learn to dance for balls. She just didn’t want to unless she could do it with Diana. She knew Diana would never judge her but she was still embarrassed.

“Then I’ll teach you. It’s easy.” Akko looked at Diana like she had grown another head.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Diana hopped off the bed and held her hand out for Akko to take.

“Follow my steps okay? It goes....”

* * *

“One, two, three. And one, two, three. One, two and that was my foot you just stepped on.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Akko patted Diana’s cheek as she could feel her getting frustrated with relearning the steps again. They had been practicing for over an hour in the large ballroom.

“You are doing excellent Diana.”

“I’m stepping on your feet. I don’t think that is excellent. I’m sure Okami could do better.” The wolf in question whined at his name.

“You just haven’t had the need to dance for years. I mean I don’t think a bodyguard needs to dance.” “No, no we don’t.”

“It’s funny how the tables have turned.”

Blue eyes looked away in embarrassment. “Yes, indeed they did.”

Diana held her at arms length just to watch her footing, which was not working in her favor. Okami suddenly came up behind Akko, head butting her causing her to fall right into Diana’s arms. With ease, Diana had caught her, bringing her close to her.

“Okami! Bad wolf. No, you don’t hit people,” Diana waved her finger at the wolf who whined and pawed at her.

“Mommy.” Meiko was pulling on her mother’s dress. “Yes honey?”

“I wanna dance with Diyana now.”

“I will gladly have this dance with you my princess.”

Diana bowed down before taking Meiko’s hand and twirling the little princess around. Akko felt happiness in her heart at how Diana acted around Meiko. Meiko enjoyed Diana’s presence and was calm around the blonde. The older brunette enjoyed Diana’s company but did Diana enjoy hers?

Akko remembered in the first year of her marriage with Andrew that she tried everything to get him to even look at her. She had hoped that maybe he was going to fall for her and she wouldn’t be so lonely. That maybe someone would at least care for her. She watched as Chloe would come by and visit, mostly throwing insults at Akko’s looks. She hardly really cared about her looks but hearing Chloe insult her about them caused her to question herself. Meiko’s birth made her realize that she was truly alone in this cruel world. Yes, she had her little girl, but she was only a baby then and Akko wouldn’t want to bother her with her presence too much when she was grown up. No one wants a clingy mother and she couldn’t weigh down Meiko with her worries, fears and insecurities, she didn’t want to burden her daughter.

Akko observed herself in the mirror. She was beginning to show more and more. Did anyone even think she was pretty now? A knock pulled her from her thoughts.

“Akko, it’s me,” Diana walked into the bathroom. Akko chuckled. Diana had her eyes shut especially tight after that last encounter. “I have some fresh towels and a nightgown for you.”

“Thank you.” Akko grabbed the towels. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t even see right now.”

“I’ve seen enough to know the truth.”

_Then why are you blind to my feelings?_

“It’s late. Let’s get you ready for bed. I’ve already put Meiko in bed.”

“Thank you.”

After a quick change, she walked out to see Diana sitting on the edge of the bed and Okami stretched out next to her. Diana was shifted through letters she had received from her guild.

“What do you have there?”

“I have been asking for someone to look into some information for me.”

Akko wrung her hair out by twisting it. Diana’s icy gace watched her. She felt shivers down her spine as Diana followed her steps. Akko decided to sit down in her desk chair and work on her own letters. She had been looking into the Cavendish assassination on her own. She speculated that her own parents had something to do with it but why? Why kill a family friend of theirs? Someone they all cherished. Her parents talked kindly of Bernadette even after her death. They even created little pyres in honor of them that they lit every year on the anniversary of their death.

“Are you writing to your parents?” Diana spoke up. The silence had been welcoming.

“Yes. I have to tell them about my pregnancy and let them know of the ball. I highly doubt they will ever come though.”

“How come?”

“They really never cared much for me after my marriage with Andrew.”

No one but Meiko really cares about me.

“That’s a shame. Kenji and Akio were such loving parents.”

“They were. Now, they have changed. They are not the same anymore.”

Diana went silent. The only sound that could be heard was Okami’s tail thumping on the bed and the scratching of Akko’s pen.

“You remember that time we got to go see Chariot’s magic show?”

Akko did. It was a memory she held dear. It was before Diana left her life for fifteen years.

“Yes. I enjoyed the show so much.”

“So did I. I loved her magic show.”

“She taught me many of her tricks.” That grabbed Diana’s attention.

“Really now. How do you know Chariot?”

“Well, after your death. I was so distorted that Mom and Dad tried everything they could to make me happy again. They eventually hired Chariot to perform magic shows for me. She taught me everything she knew.”

“That explains why you know her magic. I watched your shows a lot. You were good. That old outfit of yours was an interesting choice though.”

Akko felt her ears burn. “You saw that one?”

The embarrassment Akko was feeling right now was too much to handle. Diana had seen that one outfit she swore she would never let little Meiko see. Wait? If Diana had watched her, how did she not recognize her from the crowd.

“Diana, you used to watch the magic shows I put on?”

“Yes. I always donated money to them. It never dawned on me till I was taking you out that day, then it clicked. If you were wondering, I hid in the back and sometimes wore a hood.”

“That explains it.”

“Mommy,” Both heads turned towards the three year old’s room. She was rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Bad dream.”

The queen held Meiko in her arms and started to sway. “It’s okay. It was just all a dream. I’m here right now.”

“Mommy, I want a lullaby.”

Akko settled down in bed and began singing the same lullaby she remembered Diana used to sing to her as she brushed her hair or when she had nightmares. Akko rocked back and forth with Meiko in her arms. Akko saw Diana watching her, a strange look plastered on her face before softly humming along with her. Okami had decided he was going to plop down next to them and lick Meiko’s face.

“Doggy stop.”

“Okami, stop,” Diana commanded. The wolf whined as Akko scratched his ear.

“Would you like to cuddle with us Okami?” He pawed her thigh and let out a yip. “I take that as a yes.”

“Diyana, join us.”

“I’ve got my own bed kiddo.” Meiko’s bottom lip started to quiver. “Fine. I can’t say no to that face.”

Diana smiled at the little girl, ruffling her hair. As they laid in bed, Akko’s mind ran. Diana was next to her, body rigid as she slept on her bed almost as if ready to jump up at any moment. She tucked Meiko close to her. How much she wanted Diana to roll over and wrap an arm around her. While this reminded her of them sleeping in the same bed in their past, this was different. Diana was close but yet so far. She felt a single tear escape her eye.

 _Why am I so incapable of gaining love_?

* * *

“One, two, three. One, two, three. You are getting it Diana.”

It was another week till the ball and Diana was getting the hang of dancing again. She smiled down at Akko as she danced. She even was confident enough to hold Akko closer to her as they danced.

“I feel better now then I did a week ago.”

“Amanda wasn’t too happy to hear about how she was invited, was she?”

“No. Amanda never did like balls either.”

“I see how you two became friends.”

“I actually did not like Amanda in the beginning. I hated her guts, she was so cocky and stubborn. I wasn’t much better either. I wanted to prove myself.”

“So what happened?”

“We had a job to do together. Something occurred that made us fight for our lives. We put our differences aside and fought. We survived and then became good friends ever since. Luna Nova has...become my family. Arcas has been a father to me.”

“That Sucy girl looked pretty bored.”

“That’s Sucy for you. She’s been like that for as long as I’ve known her. She is a good person and an excellent potions maker.”

“I see you invited Barbara too.”

“Yes.”

“I mean, I understand she is your lover.”

But dammit, I want to be yours.

“Akko, I will promise you this. The first to dance with you after Andrew will be me.”

“What about Barbara? What will she say?”

“She will understand that I have a job to do. I will be stuck to your side like glue.”

Akko subconsciously laid her head on Diana’s shoulder as they moved across the floor. They didn’t hear the door to the ballroom open.

“Well, look at that. My two favorite peo....Ahhh! Is that a wolf?!”

“Uncle Frankie, it’s a dog.”

Akko detached herself from Diana and ran over to Frank and a very happy Okami climbing on the blonde man and a blonde woman. Akko tapped the wolf twice on his shoulder blades, a sign he needed to get down. Diana had taught her some of her commands for him.

“Okami, no. We don’t climb on people.” The wolf whined at the brunette.

“Akko, where did you get a wolf?” Frank asked as he stood leerily near the black beast.

“Okami is Diana’s. She was just nervous about having a wolf near me and Meiko. But he is such a good, well behaved wolf.” She scratched his backside, near his tail. Tail wagged as he rubbed his head against her stomach.

“Well, I am comfortable then. He didn’t bite anyone and Meiko seems to be calm around him,” The blonde woman started to scratch his ears. “Frank, let’s get a dog.”

“Oh thank gods. I thought you were going to say a wolf.”

“Blair, I’m happy to see you here. Congratulations on your pregnancy.”

“I am not here to celebrate mine. I am here to celebrate yours. Look at you, you are glowing. Gods, you look so beautiful.”

The blonde woman tightly hugged her before pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. Akko smiled, she enjoyed the company of Blair and Frank. They were the perfect example of an arranged marriage that worked, both happy with their relationship. Something Akko had hoped would happen with her and Andrew. She was just someone who inhabited his castle and may be giving him a male heir, nothing more.

 _But what will happen if it’s another girl_?

“Akko, who is this?” Blair pointed to Diana, standing close to Akko. Diana looked like she was going to throttle Blair.

“Oh. It’s my bodyguard, Diana Cavendish.”

“Diana. You mean, as in the Diana you guys use to be childhood friends with? That Diana Cavendish?” “Yep. Good old Diana came back to us,” Frank wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Hello Diana. I’m Blair, Frank’s wife.” That seemed to calm Diana down a bit. “Diana Cavendish, my lady.” Diana bowed.

“Auntie Blair,” Meiko came running up to get picked up by Blair.

“Would you look at that? You have gotten even bigger than I remember.”

“Auntie Blair, you just saw me.”

“Three whole months ago!”

“Why don’t we all go have dinner. I’m sure you are hungry from your trip Blair.”

“I am famished. Thank you Akko.”

They sat down at the dinner table, just chatting. Akko felt a sense of happiness at this sight. Diana was drinking along with Frank as Akko declined any ounce of alcohol. Meiko was enjoying the company of her favorite aunt.

“So, Blair. Why did you arrive later than your husband?” Diana asked.

“I was actually stopped at my father’s kingdom to spend a bit of time before I joined Frank here. He had wanted to see Akko beforehand. I don’t blame him. I wanted to get here even sooner but someone suggested I see my father and tell him our news.” She turned to Frank, who laughed.

“I understand.”

“So, Diana. Tell me your story. I heard tales of you when you were younger. Now, I see you are alive and not a ghost. How did that happen, if you don’t mind me asking that is?”

“I survived because Anna, my maid, risked her life to save mine from assassins before I was found. They took me to live in Luna Nova where I was trained to become a bodyguard.”

Akko watched Blair raise an eyebrow before eyes flicked back to her husband. Frank’s shoulders slouch, hiding in his drink.

“Luna Nova huh. I am surprised a guild of... bodyguards was hired by the king.”

Diana shot an equal look of confusion at Blair then shot Frank a glare that could kill. Frank slouched even further. This was getting weirder. Akko didn’t want anyone to begin a fight.

“Well, it has been nice to catch up but Meiko needs her sleep. I will see you guys around. Good night Blair, good night Frank.”

“Good night Akko, Diana.”

Blair got up to hug her friend.

“Be careful around her,” Blair whispered in her ear.

That sent shivers down her back. What did Blair mean by that?

Diana led her back to the room and opened the door for her.

“Blair was nice. I remember when Frank told us about his marriage to her.”

“Yes I remember that too. But I’m jealous of Frank.” Diana gave her a look of surprise.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Look at him. He is happily married to a pretty woman and they are expecting as well. I’m expecting but it’s to a man who doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

Diana grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it.

“Then, he truly does not understand what he has in front of him.”

“You are just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I mean it. You are absolutely gorgeous. Andrew is just too damn blind to see that.”

“Thank you Diana.”

You don’t realize how much it hurts to hear you say that.

“You’re doing excellent Diana. I think you will be ready.”

“Thank you Akko. At least, I won’t be stepping on your feet.”

“What are you talking about? You always have been able to pick up things so easily. I bet you even mastered sword fighting.”

“I wouldn’t say that but I am knowledgeable in those skills.”

“How did you learn to fight with a katana?”

“I was taught by a wandering man who had hailed from your kingdom. Said he had been part of your army. I wanted to learn the katana and he was the perfect teacher. He stayed for a while and taught me. I hope he is alright.”

“What do you think happened to him?”

“I mean, he was an older man so I won’t be surprised if he has passed.”

“That’s a shame. I bet you have no scars from learning.”

“That’s not true. I have several scars from it. I’m not perfect Akko.”

You are to me.

“Where are they?”

“I’ve got several along my arms.”

Diana rolled her sleeves up to show a long white faded scar running along her right arm among other smaller ones.

“I got this from his katana slashing my arm. I got this” -Diana pointed to another one on her bicep-“from when he was teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. The arrow bounced off of the target and hit me. I was a massive klutz when I was first starting out.”

Akko trailed her fingers all along Diana’s arms, marveling at the white scars that crisscrossed all along it. “I see, I’m surprised. You always were so perfect even in your studies.”

“I guess I wanted to be able to impress you. I even learned horseback riding so I would look cool in your eyes.”

“You would have looked cool in my eyes no matter what. I was always amazed by what you could do.”

“I wonder what our life would have been like if we had been able to marry each other...”

“I wonder that as well. I bet I would have been happier with you.”

“My mother probably would have been alive if that was the case.”

“Diana, I’m so sorry about her and the rest of your family. I’m afraid my parents may have had something to do with it.”

A flash of anger crossed Diana’s features. Akko could feel Diana’s first clench tightly around her arms.

“I’ve been asking around about that night. Diana, my parents knew but I don’t know how they were involved.”

“Were you involved?”

“What!? Heavens no, I loved you Diana.” I still do. Why are you accusing me? I would never harm you.”

“I need to know. I need to know what happened. I need to know so I can cross you from my list of suspects.”

“So I’m a suspect? You think I would kill you and your family? I mean, I never did like your aunt but I wouldn’t have someone kill her. Why would you think I had anything to do with it? I was as much of a child as you back then.”

“Yes, still, I need to clear your name first. But I need to make sure you weren’t involved. Akko, I can’t just be friends with you yet till I get this figured out.”

“Look me in the eye. Look me in the eye and ask me that again.” Diana squared her shoulders at Akko’s words, as if to mentally prepare herself.

“Were you involved?”

“No.”

Diana narrowed her icy glaze before closing them. She ran her hand through her hair.

“I....believe you.”

“Thank you Diana.”

Maybe now, we can get to know each other better.

Akko stood on her toes and brushed her lips against Diana’s. When she pulled away, Diana had a look of confusion on her face now.

“Let’s finish practicing. I don’t want to look bad during the dance,” Diana just said.

While they finished practicing, Akko couldn’t shake the feeling that Diana wasn’t telling her the whole truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my new beta reader TinyDinosaurier. She reviews my stories and helps me with story ideas.


End file.
